


Пожалуйста, скажи «нет»!

by Kursnic



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magic, Rich Bich Iskandar, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: День, когда Вейвер Вельвет встретил своего соулмейта, стал худшим днем его жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт-ау, в котором все с самого начала пошло не по плану.  
На самом деле это что-то между метания влюбленных идиотов, ром-комом и пвп.  
Нет, не стыдно.
> 
> Обратите внимание: это модерн-АУ с магией, которая не скрыта, войны за Грааль не проводятся, Александр и остальные обычные люди.

День, когда Вейвер Вельвет встретил своего соулмейта, стал худшим в его жизни.

Сам день был неплох: Вейер сдал две курсовые с самого утра и отработал смену в кафе. Минутная стрелка понемногу приближала конец рабочего дня, погода на улице стояла дивная, так и нашептывая пропустить автобус и пройтись до дома пешком, подставляя лицо лучам теплого осеннего солнца.

— Вейвер, там двое за третьим столиком спрашивают тебя, — Трис кивком указала себе за плечо и подмигнула: — А парень справа очень даже ничего, как считаешь?

Фыркнув, Вейвер кинул взгляд на часы, висевшие над входом, вынул из кармана фартука блокнот и юркнул в проход между диванчиком и книжными полками: большая часть стульев перевернута ножками вверх, ощетинившиеся столы напоминали причудливых насекомых. До закрытия оставалось меньше пяти минут, так что эти посетители наверняка были последними на сегодня. Лучше бы они ушли поскорей, сегодняшний вечер Вейвер наверняка проведет за зубрежкой перед семинаром по базовым стихиям. Он старательно учил каждую тему, но профессор Кайнет всегда находил зазоры в его непроницаемой, на первый взгляд, броне знаний.

Вейвер остановился рядом со столиком и произнес стандартное:

— Добрый вечер, рад приветствовать вас в нашем кафе. Вы уже готовы сделать заказ? — и, почти без паузы, добавил: — Кстати, мы закрываемся через пять минут, так что я могу завернуть вам с собой.

Посетителей было двое: смуглый брюнет с толстой косой вьющихся каштановых волос, густоте и блеску которых можно было позавидовать, и рыжеволосый широкоплечий мужчина с открытым дружелюбным лицом. Рыжий и впрямь был ничего. Даже более, чем ничего, отметил Вейвер, стараясь не пялиться. Умные теплые, как закатное солнце, глаза смотрели прямо на него, так что жар приливал к щекам. Очень скоро выдерживать прямой контакт стало невыносимо и взгляд сам опустился ниже, остановившись на темно-красном узоре, что выглядывал из-под свободного ворота футболки посетителя.

Вейвер вздрогнул и уставился на метку — такую же, как и у него.

— Так значит, это ты мой соулмейт.

Этот звучный низкий голос словно громовой раскат прошил все тело. Вейвер вздрогнул и сильнее сжал правой рукой блокнот. На тыльной стороне ладони алел символ, которым он так гордился, который лишний раз доказывал его исключительность. Идея найти своего соулмейта выглядела замечательно в мечтах о далеком будущем, но происходящее сейчас никак не вязалось с представлениями о том, как все должно быть.

— Что…

— Не буду лгать тебе, мальчик, — красновато-карие глаза смотрели отстранённо, а между рыжих бровей залегла суровая складка, — ты мне не нужен.

Вейвера словно окатили ледяной водой. Он едва стоял прямо, чувствуя как дрожат колени, лицо стремительно бледнело, а тело будто превратилось в набитое соломой чучело, такое же неуклюжее и непослушное.

Человек перед ним вздохнул, словно принимаясь за неприятное, но нужное дело.

— Ты наверняка узнал меня. Мое имя Александр Аргеад III, оно сейчас на слуху. Отец попросил хотя бы встретиться с соулмейтом, прежде чем отказываться от него, и только поэтому я здесь.

Александр Аргеад III. Вот, значит, как.

Большую часть сознательной жизни Вейвер занимался тем что игнорировал окружающий мир. Он не читал новостей, не интересовался спортом или политикой, ему было все равно, из-за чего умерла принцесса Диана и кто станет новым президентом Америки, а миру было так же плевать на Вейвера. Он жил, погрузившись в изучение магии, сделав это своим смыслом и целью. И до недавнего времени его это полностью устраивало.

К сожалению, Вейвер все-таки вынужден был взаимодействовать с другими людьми, а люди обсуждали происходящее в мире. Так Вейвер узнавал о том что на чемпионате мира по футболу победила сборная Бразилии, под проливом через Ла Манш строится скоростная автострада, а во главе автомобильной империи Аргеад скоро встанет юный наследник.

Если бы десятью минутами раньше Вейверу бы сказали, что его соулмейт молод, красив, влиятелен и сказочно богат, он бы прыгал от радости, представляя, чего сможет добиться с такими возможностями. Сейчас ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Но почему… — Вейвер запнулся и замолк. Впрочем, Александр, видимо, и так отлично понял его вопрос.

— Посуди сам, — он поднял широкую ладонь и принялся загибать пальцы: — Ты беден, у тебя нет имени известного рода, твои способности к магии просто ничтожны, к тому же ты эгоистичен, честолюбив и высокомерен, от твоих сокурсников и учителей мои люди не слышали ни одного доброго слова в твой адрес; да и внешне ты, буду честен, красотой не блещешь, — Александр окинул его скучающим взглядом с головы до ног, так что Вейвер почувствовал себя голым, — и сомневаюсь, что в этом тощем теле скрыты особые таланты к ублажению партнера.

От такой наглости Вейвер задохнулся. Александр, между тем, продолжал невозмутимо спокойным голосом:

— Ты уж прости за прямоту, но я не люблю тратить время даром. Вокруг меня всегда есть те, кто уверен, что сможет отхватить кусок пирога, оказавшись рядом. И я ни за что не поверю, что у такого амбициозного мальчишки как ты не мелькнула мысль: «Какой шанс! С таким соулмейтом я смогу жить припеваючи!» Нет уж. Меня такой односторонний союз не устроит. Жизнь — не сказка о Золушке, знаешь ли…

Вейвер сжал кулак настолько сильно, что карандаш сломался прямо в руке, а обломки впились в ладонь. Боль немного отрезвила и, справившись с собой, он воскликнул:

— Да знаю я! Я тоже не хочу такого соулмейта как ты! Ты… ты просто дурак, который смотрит на всех свысока только потому что родился с серебряной ложкой во рту! Терпеть таких не могу! — он бросил на столик испорченный карандаш, тот отскочил и закалился куда-то под радиатор у окна. — Если хочешь знать, ты мне тоже не нужен! Я сам всего добьюсь и заставлю всех признать мою силу. Ты мне для этого ни к чему!

Собеседник, казалось, опешивший от такого взрыва эмоций, вдруг рассмеялся, ударив ладонью по столу.

— Вот это другое дело, мальчик! Не дай кому-то решить твою судьбу за тебя. Стремись к недостижимому! Слава лежит за горизонтом! Только так ты сможешь понять, чего на самом деле стоишь, — Александр улыбнулся, широко и искренне. Вейвер только скривился в ответ.

— Ну, спасибо за бесполезный совет.

— Что ж, раз мы все решили, — Александр поднялся и предложил руку своему спутнику, так и не подавшему голоса за все время, — то пора и честь знать…

— Постойте-ка! — Вейвер чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, будто даже тело стало легче. — Вы так и не сделали заказ.

— Да забудь, мальчик, мы пришли не за этим.

Вейвер упер руки в бедра:

— А вот я здесь именно за этим. Из-за тебя я пропустил свой автобус и теперь вынужден буду идти пешком. Имей советь и закажи хотя бы кофе на вынос!

Александр снова рассмеялся, его друг на этот раз присоединился к смеху и положил ладонь на широкую грудь, рядом с меткой. Этот жест дышал доверием и интимностью. Вейвер, отчего-то смутившись, отвел глаза.

— Ну?

— Вот, — ему сунули в карман фартука пару десяток, — дай нам что-нибудь на свой вкус.

На негнущихся ногах Вейвер прошел к стойке. К счастью, Трис еще не ушла, потому что он не был уверен что смог бы сейчас даже воды в стакан налить, не говоря уже о том чтобы управиться с кофе-машиной.

— Что у вас там произошло? — со жгучим любопытством прошептала Трис. — И этот рыжий, он похож на…

— Да, — скривился Вейвер, — он самый. Сделай, пожалуйста, латте и капучино с тыквенным сиропом. И дай еще три пончика с шоколадной глазурью. Все с собой, — он вытряхнул на стойку две помятые десятки, очевидно, многое пережившие в заднем кармане джинсов Александра — возможно, даже стирку.

— Почему пончика три?

— Хочу чтобы они передрались за последний, — зло ответил Вейвер.

— Настроение испортили? — сочувственно просила Трис.

— Не то слово.

Взяв заказ, Вейвер вернулся к столику, у которого терпеливо ждал Александр со своим спутником, мило о чем-то воркуя. От них так и разило влюбленностью, Вейверу аж живот свело.

— У меня есть одно условие, — Вейвер мрачно посмотрел на своего соулмейта и добавил: — Мне нужно чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

— Хмм? — Александр прищурился, в его глазах появились опасные искры. — Что тебе нужно, мальчик? Деньги?

— Я хочу официальный отказ от соулмейта и полную анонимность. Не желаю чтобы мое имя трепали в журналах. В отличие от тебя, я свою жизнь напоказ не выставляю. И не свети меткой, — дождавшись кивка, он пихнул в руки Александру подставку с кофе и пакет с пончиками: — Ваш заказ. Сдачи не будет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гефестион здесь оригинальный персонаж, но его огненная сестричка еще появится в сюжете :3

Гефестион злился. Это было трудно понять, если не знать его, потому что внешне он выглядел просто очаровательно: учтивый молодой человек с ласковой улыбкой. Такого легко представить волонтером в приюте для собак или переводящим старушек через дорогу.

— Алекс, ты был слишком суров к мальчику, — Гефестион отпил латте и проследил за упавшим с ветки буро-красным клиновым листом. Он любил осень и любил Александра, но порой тот был слишком резким и совершенно не думал о том, как звучат его слова для других.

— Считаешь, я должен был сходить с ним на утешительное свидание? Или, может, обеспечить пожизненное содержание за то что ему повезло родиться моим соулмейтом? — Александр нахмурился и отпил из своего стакана, на котором маркером было подписано «ПРИДУРОК!». Лицо его тут же скривилось: — Что за дрянь? Кленовый сироп, что ли?

— Думаю, скорее что-нибудь с тыквой. Сейчас в каждом кафе есть сезонные напитки с добавками из тыквы, — пожал плечами Гефестион и решил ничего не говорить про надпись, мысленно аплодируя маленькому официанту. Своим латте он был полностью доволен, как и шоколадными пончиками, которые Александр на дух не переносил.

Они преодолели пешеходный переход в тишине, Гефестион прикончил пончики, вытер пальцы салфеткой и выкинул скомканный пакет в урну у автобусной остановки. Он внимательно смотрел на другую сторону дороги, отгороженную полосой желтеющих кленов и аккуратно постриженного кустарника. До скромных вывесок над магазинчиками на первых этажах старых зданий отсюда было порядка сотни метров, но Гефестион отлично видел ссутулившуюся фигурку в синей курточке. Мальчик шел быстрым шагом, пиная изредка попадавшиеся на пути листья и глядя исключительно себе под ноги, из-за чего чуть не столкнулся с курьером на велосипеде.

— И все-таки, твое поведение было слишком грубым.

Александр вздохнул с досадой и принялся объяснять:

— Так лучше, Геф. Если бы у него осталась хотя бы тень сомнения, что я могу передумать и когда-нибудь быть с ним, он бы потратил жизнь на бесполезное ожидание. А так я освободил нас обоих.

Они помолчали. Гефестион, очевидно, не был убежден. Его все еще задевало то, с какой легкостью Александр разрушил малейшую возможность симпатии между ним и своим солмейтом. Они ведь могли попробовать сблизиться, стать друзьями, в конце концов. Соулмейты вовсе не обязательно заканчивали в постели друг с другом. Хотя, стоило признать, Гефестион тоже не планировать закончить в постели с Александром. Тот просто-напросто обладал совершенно чудовищным магнетизмом, не оставляя шанса никому, кто попадал под его очарование. И, как бы велико ни было сочувствие Гефестиона к мальчишке-официанту, он был просто потрясен демонстрацией того, на что готов был пойти Александр ради отношений с ним. Поистине, его возлюбленный не знал полумер.

— Вот как ты это видишь. Но тебе не приходило в голову, что такими действиями ты нажил себе врага?

— Одним больше. Какая разница? — легкомысленно отмахнулся Александр. — Да и какой из него враг? Пф! Хуже посредственности может быть только амбициозная посредственность. Вот увидишь, он ничего не добьется. Сломается при первой же встрече с настоящими трудностями.

— Ты совсем не веришь в своего соулмейта.

Александр остановился и поймал его за руку, разворачивая к себе:

— Я верю в себя. Верю в тебя. Верю в то что сам способен выбрать, кого мне любить и с кем делить свою жизнь.

Гефестиону не оставалось ничего кроме как кивнуть и упасть в объятия этого невозможного человека.

* * *

— Возьмите меня с собой! — отчаянно воскликнул Вейвер, просовывая нос потрепанного ботинка в щель закрывающейся двери. — Прошу, профессор! Включите меня в состав экспедиции! Я сам все оплачу, я занял денег у Мелвина и…

Дверь больно защемила ногу, Вейвер скривился от боли, но не отступил, влез еще и пальцами, изо всех сил стараясь удержать проем открытым. С другой стороны Кайнет Эл-Меллой Арчибальд совершенно по-ребячески пытался отгородиться от надоедливого посетителя.

— Это уже переходит все границы, Вейвер Вельвет! Твое поведение недопустимо!

Вейвер поднажал и протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель. Профессор Кайнет выглядел не просто сердитым — он был взбешен. Но отступать было в буквальном смысле некуда: дверь, повинуясь наложенным чарам все-таки захлопнулась.

— Вы видели мои выкладки? Возмущение лей-линий в Фуюки циклично. Я могу доказать что это пространственная аномалия, а значит, вас ждет нечто куда более опасное, чем предполагалось! Если вы согласитесь включить меня в экспедицию, то я…

— Твоя наглость может сравниться только с твоим невежеством, — ледяным тоном перебил Кайнет, стремительно убирая со стола разложенные там бумаги и пряча их под непримечательной темной папкой. Вейвер даже привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь заглянуть хоть глазком, но спина наставника тут же загородила обзор. — Пространственные аномалии — миф! Даже будь это не так, думаешь, что неопытный третьесортный маг, такой как ты, нашел бы взаимосвязь там, где ее проглядели лорды Часовой Башни?!

Вейвер сжал кулаки и, дрожа от страха за свою же дерзость, вперился в холодные голубые глаза наставника.

— Именно об этом я и говорю. Ваш взгляд на ситуацию слишком однобокий. Вы не можете позволить себе и мысли что кто-то вроде меня сможет выдвинуть рабочую гипотезу.

Кайнет посмотрел на него почти с жалостью:

— Очень печально слышать подобные речи, — он кивнул на правую кисть Вейвера, замотанную эластичным бинтом, — я-то надеялся, что это, наконец, спустит тебя с небес на землю.

Быстро спрятав руку за спину, Вейвер потупил глаза. Глупо было рассчитывать, что что-то ускользнет от внимания лорда Эл-Меллоя. На то он и гений, чтобы замечать малейшие детали. И лишь тщеславие, как считал Вейвер, мешало ему обратиться к не-магической науке, чтобы понять взаимосвязь между происходящими в Фуюки аномалиями магических потоков.

— Даже если предположить, — отстранёно произнес Кайнет, — что твои догадки верны — а это, конечно же, не так! — то брать с собой столь слабого мага будет чудовищной ошибкой. Для практических задач ты не годишься, Вельвет. Лучше и дальше строй безумные теории и упражняйся в изучении того наследия, что оставили нам маги прошлого. Каждый должен знать свое место, и твое — точно не в рядах этой экспедиции.

Знакомой горечью горло разъедала обида, но при взгляде на забинтованную руку к ней примешивалось нечто новое. Глубоко в тщедушной груди слабого третьесортного мага, которого никто не воспринимал всерьез, поднимал свою голову гнев. Не та злость, что вспышками разгоралась и затухала от обидных слов, не неприязнь, построенная на зависти, а чистый и раскаленный добела гнев, который делал язык бритвено острым, а ум трезвым и отрешенным, способным переступить любые законы и правила.

Внимательно следя за передвижениями наставника по кабинету, Вейвер продвинулся к письменному столу. Там, неловко спрятанные под кожаной папкой, лежали бумаги, в которых Вейвер сразу опознал инструкции, что выдаются исследовательским группам: общая информация, координаты, данные о времени вылета и прочие детали, которые описывали миссию команды. И пропуска, которые давали возможность свободно передвигаться на территории чужого государства. Недолго думая, Вейвер смахнул бумаги на пол.

— Прошу прощения! Я случайно задел, простите! — он принялся громко и сбивчиво извиняться, сердце гудело в груди как шальное, но разум точно знал, что делать дальше. Стоило Кайнету в гневе обернуться и ему под ноги полетела еще одна стопка бумаг — на этот раз, очевидно, материалы научного труда по минералогии. Листы смешались и перепутались.

— Я все уберу! — причитал Вейвер дрожащим голосом, глядя на то как Кайнет белеет от злости. На короткий миг он увидел как на кончиках пальцев наставника блеснула ртуть, и в следующую секунду тот закрыл глаза, обуздывая гнев. Не теряя времени, Вейвер схватил и сунул под свитер первый попавшийся пропуск и, продолжая тараторить извинения, бросился к двери под громогласное:

— Во-о-о-о-он!

По спине катился холодный пот, но сердце Вевера пело. Он предвкушал, что эта поездка в корне изменит его жизнь.

* * *

Медленные гудки все тянулись, и Александр уже было подумал, что парнишка поменял свое решение, но где-то на десятом в трубке раздался раздраженный голос:

— Хватит мне трезвонить! Если это по поводу квартиры, то новый жилец уже найден!

— Мальчик, куда ты пропал? — удивился Александр: — Сам попросил юридический отказ от соулмейта и исчез. Неужели передумал?

— А, это ты, — в голосе на том конце звучало едва ли не больше неприязни, чем прежде. — Не передумал. Я занят, так что пришли документы курьером. Я подпишу и отправлю обратно. За твой счет, разумеется. Что-то еще?

Возможно, дело было в том, что Александр настраивался на повторную встречу. Он даже прислушался к словам Гефестиона и, чуть погодя, признал что все же перегнул палку. Подписание документов было отличным предлогом чтобы принести сдержанные извинения и расстаться на хорошей ноте.

Гефестион был прав. В конце концов, он всегда оказывался прав, когда критиковал его за несдержанность. Возможно, этот мальчишка-соулмейт даже мог бы стать им добрым приятелем со временем. Когда подрастет хотя бы сантиметров на тридцать.

— Такой деловой, — хмыкнул Александр и позволил разыгравшемуся любопытству еще один вопрос: — Куда спешишь?

— От тебя подальше, — огрызнулся мальчишка и бросил трубку.

Пухлую папку с документами об отказе от всех прав и претензий, подписанные его соулмейтом, курьер принес в среду утром. А в пятницу Вейвер Вельвет покинул страну и исчез навсегда.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Десять лет спустя :3

— Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, — сообщил приятный женский голос. Лорд Эл-Меллой II скривился. — Да чтоб тебя! — тихо выругался он и со злостью выключил экран, впрочем, тут же его разблокировал и принялся набирать сообщение, яростно барабаня по глянцевой панели.

— Повторить? — поинтересовался бармен, кивая на опустевший рокс, в котором быстро таял лед, мешая остатки дешевого виски с водой.

Лорд помедлил, мысленно прикидывая, может ли он позволить себе еще порцию или лучше отправиться уже домой и продолжить напиваться там. Краем глаза он заметил движение справа.

— Плесни нам по стаканчику «Маккалена».

— «Маккалена» нет, — невозмутимо сообщил бармен, привычно наливая пиво девушке в мотоциклетной куртке, что оставила на стойке пять футов двадцать пенсов и направилась к столику, за которым велся ожесточенный спор о составе новой сборной по хоккею.

— Тогда как на счет «Далмора»?

— Тоже нет.

— Тут вообще бар? Вы точно алкоголь наливаете?

Пока бармен и посетитель разговаривали, лорд Эл-Меллой II стремительно закипал. Помимо безалаберных приятелей, которые назначают встречу и сами же на нее не являются, он не любил два типа людей: избалованных богачей и наглецов, считающих, что имеют право решать за других. Справа на высоком барном стуле, азартно споря с барменом, похоже, сидел человек, сочетающий в себе обе этих черты.

Лорд Эл-Меллой II ударил по массивной дубовой стойке затянутым в черную перчатку кулаком:

— Ты действительно тупой или притворяешься? — прорычал он. — Заваливаешься в маленький бар в Хакни и ожидаешь, что тебе нальют виски по три тысячи футов за бутылку? Да что ты за дурень такой?

Он резко повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на идиота, что разозлил его своим невежеством, и замер. Перед глазами немного плыло — из-за дыма в накуренном баре, тусклого освещения, двух двойных виски и отсутствия очков, но все же лорд смог понять: то, что он увидел, ему понравилось. Мужчина был высоким, отлично сложенным и отчаянно рыжим — прямо ирландский великан, какими их изображают в сериалах вроде «Чужестранки» или «Американских Богов». Только смуглый. Такой мог бы красоваться на обложке новеллы из серии «Исторический Любовный Роман» (лорд предпочитал не вспоминать, при каких обстоятельствах познакомился с этой серией) в расстегнутой рубашке демонстрируя накачанный торс, в обнимку с краснеющей полуобнаженной девушкой, то ли прижимающейся, то ли отталкивающейся от мощной груди.

— Прости уж. Я лишь хотел начать знакомство с привлекательным мужчиной с хорошего виски, — великан белозубо улыбнулся, и лорд был готов поспорить, что перед этой улыбкой немногие могли устоять. В груди сладко заныло, а при попытке вспомнить, когда в последний раз он занимался сексом, Эл-Меллой II потерпел сокрушительную неудачу.

— Это что, флирт? — едко уточнил он.

— Ммм… Думаю, да.

Очень хотелось послать наглеца куда подальше, но взгляд упрямо возвращался к широким крепким ладоням, горячим даже на вид. Воображение в меру пьяного лорда, у которого не было ни времени на себя, ни любовников уже очень давно, навязчиво рисовало контраст загорелой кожи этих смуглых рук и его белых бедер.

Со вздохом он повернулся к бармену и произнес:

— Том, у тебя же был односолодовый «Талискер»? Налей мне и этому придурку. За его счет.

— Как скажете, профессор, — кивнул бармен и потянулся за бутылкой.

Рыжий великан между тем удивленно поднял густые брови. Лицо у него было грубым, но на удивление приятным. Впрочем, нельзя было исключать фактор размытого зрения и двух выпитых в ожидании виски.

— Профессор?

— Не рискну искать очки в здешнем полумраке, но уверяю тебя, с ними ты сразу увидел бы во мне зануду, — хмыкнул лорд.

— Очень красивого зануду.

Бармен подал виски, бокалы поднялись и звякнули друг о друга.

— Как скажешь…

— Алекс.

— За знакомство, Алекс.

Виски приятно растеклось во рту, мягко обжигая язык.

— А ты? Представишься или мне называть тебя Профессор?

— О, нет! Не хочу вспоминать о своей работе, распивая виски в баре с флиртующим со мной мужчиной. Что только обо мне подумают ученики?

Алекс подался вперед и шепнул, обдавая горячим дыханием лицо:

— Я полагаю, они и без того много о тебе думают.

Лорд почувствовал как краснеет. Нет, не так: краснел сейчас не лорд Эл-Меллой II, а Вейвер Вельвет, повзрослевший, но так и не научившийся справляться со смущением, которое неизбежно завладевало им, когда кто-то проявлял к нему знаки внимания.

— Можешь называть меня Вейн.

— Как Брюс Вейн?

Вейвер поморщился. В споре о том, кто бы победил: Бетмен или Супермен, он всегда становился на сторону Бетмена, но только потому что завидовал одаренным людям чуть больше, чем богатым. Так что, если быть честным, ни тот, ни другой персонаж ему особенно не нравился.

— Скорее как Джон Вейн, — с неприятной улыбкой ответил Вейвер, надеясь, что на этом расспросы прекратятся и возобновится флирт. Алекс выглядел чуждым Британии, он едва ли мог знать много о «рассерженных молодых людях», к которым относился Вейн, полюбившийся Вейверу еще в юности за свои яркие, страстные стихи.

— О-о-о, — Алекс постучал себя по переносице и, издав радостный возглас, продекламировал: — «Так тот поэт, кто истину отверг?» — ты спросишь… Хмм, как же там дальше было?

Вейвер не хотел продолжать. На самом деле он был уверен, что ничто не заставит его продолжить фразу, но лекторская привычка оказалась сильней и он нараспев прочел появившиеся в памяти строки:

— Только мозг умней:  
То было первым, в чем я был не прав,  
Обманутый своим же разуменьем,  
Что создал строить, но не создавать.  
И, наконец, сейчас я ощутил: тепло,  
Что жжет мне сердце — был то  
Не Фаренгейт, не Цельсий,  
А лишь огонь моей души что  
Клапанов бушующих ворочил тренье:  
Поберегись! Грядет стихотворенье!

Заканчивая, Вейвер старался не смотреть на собеседника, но, услышав размеренные хлопки, поднял взгляд. Алекс закончил аплодировать, уперся в стойку локтем и подпел ладонью щеку, глядя блестящими глазами:

— Никто прежде не соблазнял меня поэзией, но теперь я думаю, что зря. Это верный способ.  
Он улыбался, и Вейвер с удивлением отметил, что и сам расплывается в улыбке.

— Ты просто пьян.

— Еще нет! — Алекс постучал ногтем по опустевшему бокалу, раздался тихий звон, почти незаметный в шуме голосов. — Томми, будь добр, повтори. За мой счет, разумеется.

Бармен, ничуть не протестуя такой навязчивой фамильярности, долил виски и с вопросом взглянул на Вейвера. Тот покачал головой, показывая, что все в порядке.

— Знаешь, не думаю, что хоть кого-то можно соблазнить столь целомудренными стихам.

— Так расскажи что-нибудь более распущенное.

Достав из внутреннего кармана пальто портсигар, Вейвер вынул одну, срезал кончики миниатюрной гильотиной и, пододвинув к себе пепельницу, закурил.

— Не подумай, что я ханжа, но откажусь. Я не люблю любовную лирику.

— Ну, ханжа ты или нет — это уж мне решать, — Алекс лихо подмигнул, и выглядел в этот момент так очаровательно, что Вейверу пришлось спрятаться за табачным дымом.

— Боже, как кто-то вообще на тебя ведется? — с деланным сожалением воскликнул он.

Томми собрался было долить Вейверу виски, но тот накрыл рокс ладонью.

— Думаю, секрет в том что я умный, красивый и ужасно харизматичный.

— И скромный.

— Не-эт, это не по мне. Да и зачем врать?

— Все врут, — с усмешкой заметил Вейвер и облокотился на исцарапанную стойку, глядя на собеседника поверх сигары: — Итак, Алекс, ты явно раньше не бывал в «Вавилоне».

— Вообще-то я ездил на раскопки…

Вейвер прыснул со смеху. Ну да, конечно. Очевидно, что его собеседник слишком богат и в какой-то мере наивен для того чтобы ориентироваться в злачных местах одного из беднейших районов Внутреннего Лондона.

— Я про этот бар, дурень. Ты даже не удосужился прочесть вывеску у входа!

Алекс замер, ошарашенный, но лицо его быстро расслабилось.

— С тобой не забалуешь, — он отпил виски и поморщился, — знаешь, у меня дома есть кое-что получше — не обижайся, Томми! — чем это. Может…

— Ты не ответил. Как тебя занесло сюда?

Вейвер затянулся сигарой, посмаковал дым и выпустил колечками, терпеливо наблюдая за колеблющимся собеседником. Его можно было понять: они оба, откровенно говоря, выглядели чужими здесь. Но, если Вейвер отлично знал, что где-то на уровне первобытных инстинктов «бей или беги» он принадлежит этому месту, как и все, что похожи на него, то Алекс выглядел здесь абсолютно чужеродным элементом. Сам бар, кажется, отвергал его: пышущего силой и уверенностью, слишком цельного, слишком идеального для побитых и искореженных людей, собиравшихся здесь по той простой причине, что забытье за пинтой дешевого пива вечером пятницы было лучшим, на что они могли рассчитывать.

— Я хотел найти место, где меня никому и в голову не придет искать.

Это уже походило на истину. Вейвер затушил сигару и придвинулся ближе, почти осязая разгадку тайны встречи с этим мужчиной. Вейвер никогда не мог справиться с любопытством. Оно дразнило его как кончик случайно проглоченного пера щекочет горло.

— И от кого же ты скрываешься?

— Ото всех. Ни от кого… От себя, — Алекс пожал плечами, и этот жест был наполнен беспомощностью, так не свойственной этому энергичному наглецу, что Вейвер ощутил сильнейшее желание накрыть его руку своей, что и сделал. Его ладонь казалась слишком узкой и тонкой, но Алекс взглянул благодарно, прежде чем отвести глаза: — Сегодня ровно пять лет. С того дня, как он ушел от меня к своей родственной душе.

— О.

— Я даже не могу разделить этот день с друзьями, потому что тогда очевидно станет, как сильно я скучаю. Он все еще рядом и поддерживает меня, но я не в силах смириться с тем, что мы больше не вместе.

Они помолчали. Алекс ласково погладил большим пальцем запястье Вейвера, и у того по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Я дурак, да? Сбежал ото всех, чтобы напиться в компании незнакомца.

— Большой дурак. Сколько в тебе роста? Футов десять, наверное. Просто о-огромный дурень!

Алекс расхохотался, да так громко и искренне, что взгляды доброй половины присутствующих сошлись на нем. Вейвер не мог отрицать: этот человек просто не умел оставаться в тени, и этим невероятно манил к себе того, кто отрекся от своего имени, своего прошлого, своей магической метки и даже своего соулмейта.

— Ну, а ты? — неожиданный вопрос прервал меланхоличные размышления Вейвера.

— Что я?

Алекс сполз на самый край своего стула, так что теперь его бедро оказалось между ног Вейвера, а ладонь в перчатке — в ненавязчивом плену широкой и горячей, как и ожидалось, руки.

— Зачем ты здесь, почему слушаешь пьяные откровения какого-то чудака?

— Вероятно, потому что этот чудак глупо флиртовал со мной и угостил меня выпивкой. — он покрутил в пальцах пустой рокс, лед звякнул о стенки. — У меня тоже своего рода юбилей. Я ждал друга, но он, похоже, не придет. Наверное, застрял на семейном ужине — с ним такое случается время от времени.

— Тогда позволь мне составить твой вечер!

— А я уж думал, ты не предложишь, — ухмыльнулся Вейвер. Он знал, что, когда нервничает, улыбка превращается в кривую ухмылку, но по какой-то странной причине все его партнеры находили эту гримасу очаровательной.

— Да как я могу?! — возмутился Алекс и достал из кармана кожаной куртки ключи.

— Только поедем на такси, — категорично покачал головой Вейвер. — Мы оба слишком пьяны, чтобы сесть за руль.

Алекс прищурил глаза, так что в них заиграли озорные искры:

— Видимо, свой мотоцикл я тебе покажу в следующий раз.

— Уже рассчитываешь на следующий раз? Не обольщайся!

Хмыкнув, Алекс убрал в карман ключи и вынул оттуда кошелек. Вейвер оценил выделку кожи, которая на вид была такой мягкой, что к ней хотелось прикоснуться. Между тем, хозяин кошелька оставил на стойке две пятидесятифутовые банкноты и явно над чем-то задумался.

— В чем дело?

— Вызовешь такси? Смешно сказать, но я забыл, как это делается.

Вейвер страдальчески закатил глаза и, будучи прожженным атеистом, простонал:

— Господь испытывает меня!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава с НЦой! Внимание, тут персонажи трахаются сексом!

До Ламбета они ехали под Classic FM и разговоры о важности борьбы с глобальным потеплением. Кабби, самый типичный, какого только можно представить, то и дело подозрительно косился в зеркало заднего вида. То ли, из-за того что они вдвоем заняли просторное сидение TX4, рассчитанное на троих человек, а рыжая шевелюра Алекса задевала высокий потолок, то ли из-за «незаметных» поддразнивающих прикосновений, которыми пассажиры то и дело обменивались.

Как бы то ни было, выйдя у стеклянного треугольника жилого комплекса на набережной Альберта, Вейвер осознал что он досадно трезв, но в таком состоянии Алекс нравится ему ничуть не меньше.

Кэб ловко развернулся на подъездной дорожке, мигнул алыми фарами и удалился. Алекс и Вейвер одновременно согнулись от хохота.

— Аха-ха, еще немного и я бы не выдержал, — прохрипел Алекс, ударив себя по бедру.

— Мы могли бы обсудить мусорный континент в Тихом Океане, — предложил Вейвер, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы.

— Действительно смешно будет, если окажется, что он не заметил твою ладонь на моем бедре, когда ты рассказывал о таянии ледников.

— Я просто не вспомнил менее возбуждающих тем.

— Ты старался как мог!

Алекс приосанился и отвесил шуточный поклон.

— Итак, сэ-эр, позвольте пригласить вас в мои скромные апартаменты.

— Британцы говорят «квартира», а не «апартаменты», — заметил Вейвер, беря собеседника под руку.

— Боже, ну ты и зануда, — улыбнулся Алекс и, наклонившись, запечатал губы Вейвера легким поцелуем. — Жду-не-дождусь момента, когда увижу, что скрывается под этим надменным фасадом.

— Никогда не узнаешь, если будешь и дальше держать меня на промозглом ветру. Мне определенно понадобится бокал-другой виски чтобы согреться. Только не слишком шикарного, не то я скончаюсь от шока, узнав цену.

Алекс накрыл широкой ладонью руку Вейвера на своем локте и кивнул в сторону здания с панорамными окнами.

— Этого я допустить не могу. Пойдем?

От обилия света несчастные глаза Вейвера, привыкшие к полумраку, безжалостно заболели и начали слезиться, так что, если бы не Алекс, уверенно тянувший его за собой, едва ли Вейвер смог отличить стену от дверей лифта.

— Доброго вечера, Александр, сэр! — раздался удивленный голос консьержа. — Вижу, сегодня вы с другом.

— Да, мы засиделись допоздна. Счастливо, Бэрримор!

— Доброй ночи, сэр.

Услышав звоночек лифта, Вейвер шепотом поинтересовался:

— Его и впрямь зовут Бэрримор?

— Кто знает, — загадочно прошептал Алекс. — Возможно, он получил эту работу благодаря имени? Возможно, он сменил имя, чтобы получить эту работу? Поистине таинственный случай!

В квартире царил полумрак, и Вейвер был совершенно не против. Алекс уверенно прошел вперед, ведя его за руку и оставил у кухонного островка, с одной стороны окаймленного высокими стульями, а сам повернулся к небольшой встроенной кухне. Включилась подсветка, звякнули роксы, появляясь из шкафчика.

— Так значит, Александр, да? — глаза Вейвера, наконец, пришли в норму после слишком яркого света холла, и он принялся осматривать помещение. Просторная квартира-студия — типичная для обложек глянцевых журналов по дизайну: скандинавский минимализм удивительно сочетался с очевидным богатством обстановки — от удивительно мягкого ковра под ногами до огромного глянцевого экрана во всю стену. Вейвер заметил на стеклянном столике перед низким диваном игровую консоль и ухмыльнулся.

— Алекс — Александр. Довольно очевидно, разве нет?

— Не ожидал, что ты используешь настоящее имя.

Панорамные окна — огромные, от пола до потолка, без рам или каких-либо намеков на них. Настолько прозрачные, что на секунду Вейверу показалось, что стекол вовсе нет, и его волосы развивает холодный осенний ветер Темзы.

Внезапно спину обдало жаром, а нос уловил аромат моря.

— Я же говорил, что не люблю врать, разве нет? — Алекс вложил в ладонь Вейвера рокс, на треть полный виски и льдом. — Вот, твой виски: шикарный, но не слишком.

Вейвер шагнул назад, прижавшись спиной к горячей груди, хохотнул в бокал и сделал глоток, а потом еще два, опустошив рокс: виски был бессовестно хорош!

— Еще!

— Эй, я думал, ты у нас интеллигент! — возмутился Александр, забирая рокс.

Пока он наливал новую порцию, Вейвер подошел ближе к окну.

— Я могу очень интеллигентно прочесть тебе лекцию об известных культурных деятелях, что находили утешение на дне бутылки.

Огромное окно манило, как манит край обрыва или низкие перила старых крыш: подойти, ощутить вкус предчувствия падения, нежный, как песня сирен; стоя на самом краю, почувствовать животный ужас, что колет кожу и будоражит нервы. Далеко внизу перекатывала свои темные воды Темза, на противоположном берегу красовался в лучах прожекторов Вестминстерский дворец, такой же ослепительно величественный снаружи, как и сообщество магов, что всегда старалось казаться лучше, чем было на самом деле.

Вейвер дотронулся до стекла — неожиданно теплого. Фокус зрения сместился и он увидел свое отражение, неожиданно красивое в почти потустороннем свете ночного города. В очередной раз в уме возник вопрос о том, изменился ли он хоть немного с того дня десять лет назад, когда тот, кто должен был принимать и поддерживать его, сказал, что не хочет такого жалкого соулмейта? Стал ли Вейвер Вельвет хоть чуточку достойней метки на своей руке?

— Тебе грустно, — констатировал Алекс и протянул новую порцию виски. — Это как-то связано с юбилеем, о котором ты говорил?

Вейвер покачал головой и прислонился к могучей фигуре рядом.

— Просто подумал обо всех беднягах, павших жертвами стереотипов об интеллигентах. Должно быть, ты считаешь меня тем еще «синим чулком».

— А это не так?

Вейвер потерся щекой о плечо Алекса и кинул совершенно пьяный и соблазнительный, как он надеялся, взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Хочешь узнать? — он поднял руку, провел по могучей шее и чуть дернул за рыжую бороду, заставляя наклониться.

Он давно не целовался, и, вероятно, поэтому получилось неряшливо и влажно. И все же Вейвер с удовольствием раскрыл рот и прижался к горячим губам, просовывая между ними кончик языка. Ощущение тепла и легкого, словно щекотка, возбуждения, растекалось по всему телу. Поцелуй длился всего ничего, но, вернувшись к своему виски, Вейвер обнаружил два новых обстоятельства: по-первых, он наклонил стакан, так что напиток пролился на ковер, а во-вторых он возбудился и ему было плевать и на ковер и на виски и на все остальное. Мелькнула мысль о том что во внутреннем кармане портфеля, вроде бы, были презервативы.

Горячие широкие ладони легли на талию и ловко развернули его. Вестминстерский Дворец вместе с Биг Бэном и Темзой и всем великолепием ночного Лондона, пропал из виду, сменившись зрелищем куда более будоражащим. Осторожно положив руки в перчатках на обтянутую футболкой широкую грудь, Вейвер погладил рельефные мышцы, нашел соски и чуть сжал их через ткань. Гул довольного стона Александра, кажется, прокатился по всему телу, резонируя с возбуждением Вейвера. Член дернулся в брюках, к счастью, не тех узких кожаных, а самых обычных, деловых брюках со стрелками, все еще отлично подчеркивающих длинные стройные (ужасно худые) ноги.

Второй поцелуй едва не заставил Вейвера кончить: Александр накрыл его ягодицы и сжал именно так, как ему нравилось; между их телами не осталось и намека на пространство, и можно было только поразиться, как же идеально они подходят друг другу, несмотря на разницу в размерах.

— В спальню? — хрипло предложил Александр.

— Мхххмм… — твердо ответил Вейвер, жадно гладя широкие плечи и вылизывая мощную шею.

Алекс не остался в долгу: стащил с Вейвера пиджак, сдвинул до локтей жилетку и застрял на рубашке: частые мелкие пуговицы не подчинялись его большим пальцам. В какой-то момент он услышал, как хнычет в ожидании партнер, и резко рванул полы в стороны. Пуговицы отскочили, затерявшись в густом ворсе ковра. Несколько ударились в окно и оно отозвалось коротким глухим звоном.

Оказавшись обнаженным по пояс, Вейвер посчитал это ужасно несправедливым. Он выпутался из манжет рубашки, потеряв в процессе левую перчатку, и набросился на застежку джинсов Алекса. Тот хотел, кажется, сказать что-то, но благоразумно замолк, когда рука в черной коже обхватила его возбужденный член, погладила сквозь ткань и слегка сжала.

— Большой дурень, — хмыкнул Вейвер и погладил горячий ствол через ткань. Возможно, это была его худшая импровизация, но сейчас его это совершенно не беспокоило. — Смазка и презервативы?

— Там, — Александр кивнул в сторону и, легко подхватил Вейвера под ягодицы. Тот раздвинул ноги пошире и, мысленно сетуя на плохую гибкость, и закинул на неожиданно узкую для такого гиганта талию.

По дороге в спальню они избавились практически от всей одежды: футболка Алекса пала в дверном проеме, как и носки Вейвера. Брюки со стрелками и джинсы остались у комода, перепутавшиеся между собой; нижнее белье было лихо отправлено в полет уже с кровати, успешно кануло в густую тень кушетки у окна и затерялось там.

— Ну? — почти раздраженно спросил Вейвер. Он сидел верхом на мощных бедрах и нежно поглаживал крупный член Александра. Очевидно, что его презервативы бы тут не пригодились.

— Сейчас, — Александр перегнулся через край просторной кровати, пошарил в темноте, и кинул Вейверу тюбик и небольшую коробочку не больше пачки сигарет. Оба снаряда только чудом не пролетели мимо цели.

Вернувшись на свое место, Александр положил руки на бедра Вейвера и тому показалось, что он видит дежавю. Широкие смуглые ладони идеально смотрелись на его бледной коже, как он и думал. Они обдавали жаром и дарили чувство спокойствия и уверенности.

— Хочешь побыть наездником? — сказал Александр, поглаживая его пальцами. — Любишь контролировать ситуацию?

Вейвер выдавил смазку на ладонь и завел руку за спину. Привстал, дрогнул от холодного прикосновения и чуть подался вперед, потираясь членом о член.

— Иногда, — произнес он, тщательно растягивая себя. — Например, когда имею дело с таким здоровяком, как ты. Я и не предполагал, что увижу кого-то больше, чем…

— Чем кто?

— Не важно, — Вейвер поморщился. — Не хочу в такой момент вспоминать обо всяких придурках. Охх… Вот теперь хорошо. Хотя…

Он шепнул пару слов на латыни: элементарное заклинание, которое регулярно использовалось еще в Древней Греции. Еще будучи юным учеником, Вейвер был потрясен тем, как много чар для утех изобрели эллины. Теперь же сам использовал один из их приемчиков. Он почувствовал легкий удар тока. Мышцы расслабились и охотно впустили внутрь четыре пальца.

— Все, можно приступать, — улыбнулся он, и опустился на четвереньки, чтобы подползти ближе. Вскрыть презерватив как в кино, зубами, не вышло, так что пришлось помочь пальцами.

Одна ладонь упиралась в подушку за головой Александра, другая — в черной перчатке, единственным, что осталось на Вейвере из одежды — в центр груди. Черные волосы скользнули вперед, тугими кольцами свились на смуглой коже и тут же вновь зашевелились, когда их обладатель, издав тихое шипение, начал опускать бедра. Он чувствовал каждый дюйм, что проталкивается внутрь. Головка ощущалась особенно приятно, так что Вейвер несколько раз направил ее в себя, выпустил и втолкнул снова.

— Хватит меня дразнить, — прохрипел Александр, — иначе все закончится куда раньше, чем нам обоим хотелось бы.

Вейвер криво ухмыльнулся и наклонился, чтобы лизнуть аккуратное ухо. Он прихватил краешек губами, втянул в рот и в то же время осторожно сжал основание члена любовника.

— Ты куда-то спешишь?

Александр не ответил: он прерывисто вздохнул и подкинул бедра. Вейвер решил, что достаточно подготовился и опустился ниже, вбирая Александра в себя, поддерживая раскрытыми ягодицы и представляя, как выглядит сейчас со стороны. Мелькнувшая мысль об образе строгого профессора показалась и благополучно пропала под натиском удовольствия.

Тесно прижав бедра друг к другу, оба замерли. Вейвер почувствовал, как с лица убирают длинную прядь, заправляют за ухо, и открыл глаза, которые сам не вспомнил, когда успел зажмурить. Александр смотрел так нежно, что сердце в груди сделало кульбит и застучало тяжело и гулко. А потом они начали двигаться.

Это было похоже на бешеную гонку: Вейвер поднимался и опускался, ведомый сильными руками, Александр выгибал спину и поглаживал бедра — нежно, но настойчиво направляя, задавая ритм, который идеально подходил им обоим. Пот скользил по разгоряченным телам, слышались стоны и хрипы, полосы света и густой тени слились воедино, слишком незначительные чтобы их замечать. Волосы то и дело приходилось откидывать с лица.

Александр кончил первым: сбил размеренный темп, задергался часто и хаотично, прижимая Вейвера к себе, и обмяк, тяжело дыша.

— У тебя выдержки оказалось больше, — улыбнулся он, поглаживая напряженный член Вейвера. А потом подхватил бедра, перекатился, оказавшись сверху и с неожиданной ловкостью скользнул вниз.

— Александр, что ты…

— Знаешь, к этому времени меня обычно уже называют каким-нибудь прозвищем. Но я не против «Александра». Из твоих уст мое имя звучит очень… изысканно.

Вейвер не успел ответить: он ощутил как его член охватила влажная горячая теснота рта, и задохнулся от удовольствия. Пальцы Александра легко скользнули между влажных ягодиц и принялись дразнить горячий после соития вход.

— Перестань, я… Ох, прости, — смущенно прошептал Вейвер и скосил глаза на довольно облизывающегося Александра.

— Я совсем не против. На вкус ты еще лучше, чем я представлял, — подмигнул он. — Ну что, отдохнем и повторим?

Часы на столике у окна высвечивали два ночи. Прикинув, что сон в любом случае продлится больше четырех часов, Вейвер приподнялся на локтях и призывно раздвинул колени. Александр принялся покрывать ленивыми поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра. Борода щекотала кожу, заставляя глупо хихикать.

— Только принеси мне еще того не-слишком-шикарного виски. Мне жаль говорить, но прошлая порция оставила пятно на ковре в гостиной.

— Переживу.

— А-лек-сандр, — протянул Вейвер, улыбаясь. — Мне нравится.

* * *

Пробуждения после ночи возлияний не бывали приятными — по крайней мере для Вейвера. Устойчивость к алкоголю никогда не была его сильной стороной, в отличие от той же Райнес, которая могла прикончить две бутылки шампанского и порхать как птичка на следующий день. Можно было бы списать все на возраст, но Вейвер предпочитал честно признать себе, что он просто не умеет пить. Та граница, на которой стоило бы остановиться, чтобы не иметь дел с последствиями, всегда оставалась на пару бокалов позади.

Голова глухо болела, под веки как песка насыпали, а сверху залил клеем. Едва приоткрыв один глаз, Вейвер со стоном его зажмурил. Он отлично помнил прошлую ночь: бар в Хакни, часовая поездка в кэбе и горячая ночь с рыжим великаном по имени Александр.

Осторожно открывая глаза и моргая в ожидании момента, когда картинка перестанет расплываться, Вейвер задумался о том, какая же это была ирония: ведь его тупого соулмейта тоже звали Александр.

В следующий миг зрение все-таки прояснилось и взгляд с горем пополам сфокусировался на рисунке глубокого алого цвета, что красовалась на груди лежащего рядом мужчины. И на тыльной стороне ладони Вейвера, что покоилась на могучем торсе.

Надо отдать должное самообладанию, выработанному за годы общения с юными магами, среди которых эпатаж и провокация являлись скорее нормой поведения, нежели чем-то из рядя вон: Вейвер не свалился с кровати и не издал ни звука, что мог бы разбудить вчерашнего любовника. Только нервно хохотнул, оценивая идиотичность ситуации.

Вставать нужно было очень осторожно и тихо. С учетом того что по утрам Вейвер всегда чувствовал себя скорее поднятым из древней могилы умертвием, чем живым человеком, задача приобретала поистине высочайшую сложность. Аккуратно убрав подрагивающую руку с груди Александра и ногу с его бедра, Вейвер приподнялся и тут же рухнул обратно: его длинные распущенные волосы оказались в плену тяжелой руки. Ругаясь и шипя, Вейвер понемногу вытащил черные пряди из-под этой тупой груды мышц, и перекатился к краю широкой кровати.

«Ой, и как же такое могло произойти? Может, стоит внимательней присматриваться к случайным собутыльникам?» — ехидно стучалось в мозгу.

«Заткнись!» — зло ответил себе Вейвер.

Он повернул голову и поглядел на своего соулмейта. Тот безмятежно спал, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, как будто пытался занять как можно больше места в пространстве: огромный, с рельефными мышцами и смуглой кожей. В районе таза и паха Вейвер заметил чуть более бледные участки — явно следы плавок, — и едко усмехнулся этой маленькой не-идеальности. В остальном же глупо было отрицать, что тело его соулмейта было безупречным.

Из груди вырвался удрученный вздох: как же глупо все вышло! И дело не только в том, что Вейвер не потрудился поискать сходство между новым знакомым и своим соулмейтом: в конце концов, Александр довольно сильно изменился — стал куда крупнее, заматерел, бороду отрастил… Но Вейвер намеренно старался оградить себя от любой информации о нем: только уловив фамилию «Аргеад», закрывал газету или вкладку в браузере. Даже попросил Каулеса картинки отключить и установить блокировку по ключевым словам. Смотреть на соулмейта, знать, что он счастлив с тем, кого предпочел ему, было мучительно.

Вейвер зло отвернулся и рывком встал с кровати, едва не упав от навалившегося головокружения. Сделав пару шатких шагов, он нашел опору в крышке комода и заморгал, прогоняя цветные пятна головокружения из-под век.

Естественно, он был абсолютно наг. Одежда, разбросанная по полу, отмечала их вчерашний маршрут в кровать, так что теперь, собирая свой костюм, Вейвер ругал себя за неорганизованность. Каждые несколько шагов он со стоном наклонялся, кляня боль в пояснице, чтобы поднять то носок, то перчатку, то жилетку… На рубашке не хватало пуговиц и Вейвер скрипнул зубами от злости. Часы показывали пятнадцать минут девятого. В девять у него первая лекция, о том чтобы заскочить к себе в кабинет и переодеться, речи не шло: придется появиться перед студентами в унизительно расхлябанном виде.

Александр зашевелился на кровати, сонно потирая лицо, и Вейвера прошибло холодным потом от страха. Так быстро он, наверное, никогда не одевался. Кое-как запихнув себя в брюки и рубашку, он сунул руки в жилетку, прижал к груди ком одежды и понесся к двери, на ходу влезая в ботинки.

Выскочив на лестничную площадку, Вейвер нажал все кнопки вызова лифтов, заозирался и кинулся к дальней двери, ведущей на лестницу: уж что-что, а сбегать он умел замечательно.

Только приближаясь к дороге и взмахом руки подзывая проезжающий мимо кэб, Вейвер вспомнил о том что забыл в квартире Александра портфель. Оглянулся на высокое стеклянное здание, в который раз проклял свое невезение и направился к автомобилю. В конце концов, всегда можно прислать кого-нибудь забрать вещи. Хотя даже если вернуть портфель не удастся — это будет лишь расплатой за вчерашнюю невнимательность и легкомыслие.

Вейвер сел в кэб, назвал адрес и принялся приводить себя в порядок, старательно игнорируя обидную мысль о том что Александр его так и не узнал.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро было чудесным: ясным и солнечным. Двигатель мотоцикла приятно урчал в стальном брюхе, ветер трепал волосы, пахло ранней осенью и влагой пролившегося ночью дождя. Проехав чуть больше половины длинной набережной Альберта, Фейкер притормозила и плавно вошла в дугу подъездной дорожки. Обогнула высотное здание, поблескивающее стеклянными гранями, и припарковалась у входа для персонала.

Открыв магнитную дверь своим ключом, Фейкер вошла в холл и вскинула руку в приветствии:

— Сдаешь смену, Бэрримор?

Строгое лицо консьержа растянулось в улыбке:

— Доброго утра мисс. Да вот, Хаттсон проспал, жду его теперь. Похоже сегодня такой день: все опаздывают.

— Хмм?

— Друг мистера Александра тоже умчался в жуткой спешке.

Фейкер, уже нажавшая кнопку вызова лифта, задумчиво развернулась к собеседнику:

— Друг, говоришь? Неужели Гефестион?

— Нет, мисс, — покачал головой старина Бэрримор (бывший военный, трижды чемпион любительской боксерской ассоциации, — вспомнила Фейкер). — Я не видел этого молодого человека прежде.

Фейкер легла грудью на стойку ресепшена, чтобы видеть спрятанные за ним мониторы, и подмигнула:

— Покажешь?

Они отлично понимали друг друга — работой обоих было присматривать за слишком беззаботными клиентами, так что отношения их можно было даже назвать приятельскими, что подразумевало небольшие одолжения и уступки.

Крайний монитор, на котором можно было рассмотреть несколько дверей, ведущих в квартиры, мигнул, отсчет времени в верхнем углу перескочил на два часа, замер и вновь пошел в обычном темпе.

— Вот, он покинул мистера Александра в восемь семнадцать, да так спешил, что не дождался лифта и побежал по лестнице.

Фейкер увидела едва одетого мужчину, который лихорадочно нажал все кнопки вызова, обернулся вокруг и нырнул в дальнюю дверь. Дальше Берримор переключил камеры и стало видно, как незнакомец, на ходу кое-как одеваясь, почти скатывается со ступеней. Камера все никак не могла поймать его лица — мешал то угол, то темные волосы.

Еще щелчок — и мужчина, натягивая длинный плащ, преодолевает холл и выскакивает наружу, едва не ударившись об открывшуюся с запозданием автоматическую стеклянную дверь. Тут же резко поднимает руку чтобы остановить кэб.

— Отмотай-ка. Стоп!

Запись замерла, запечатлев нервное узкое лицо с закушенной губой и тревожно сдвинутыми бровями.

— Александр выходил из квартиры? — напряженно уточнила Фейкер, чувствуя, что хорошее настроение стремительно исчезает.

Бэрримор с удивлением взглянул на собеседницу.

— Выходил, но почти сразу вернулся к себе.

— Скинь мне эту запись, пожалуйста, — она похлопала себя по карманам и выудила неприметную черную флешку. — На всякий случай.

— Как пожелаете, мисс.

— Спасибо, Бэрримор! Пойду проведаю Алекса.

Проигнорировав гостеприимно распахнутый лифт, Фейкер потянула на себя дверь, ведущую на лестницу и принялась подниматься, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. На выскобленных до блеска ступеньках между третьим и четвертым этажом ее ждал скомканный обрывок кассовой ленты. Аккуратно, стараясь не касаться, она развернула его и разочарованно вздохнула: всего лишь чек из чайной в Хакни, датированный семью часами пополудни вчерашнего дня.

— Мусор, — скривилась Фейкер, но по старой привычке вытащила из внутреннего кармана небольшой пакет, затолкала находку туда и запечатала.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, она позвонила в дверь и едва успела отвести взгляд, как та отворилась и на пороге возник воодушевленно улыбающийся Алекс:

— Я так и знал, что ты вернешься! Ты забыл… О, — он, наконец, заметил, что перед ним Фейкер и, едва скрывая разочарование в голосе, поприветствовал ее: — Доброе утро, Фей. Здорово, что ты зашла. Будешь кофе?

— Конечно! — преувеличенно бодро ответила она и проскользнула в внутрь. — Как прошел выходной?

Влетев в квартиру, Фейкер внимательно оглядела обстановку. В целом все выглядело прилично за исключением пятна на ковре и плотно закрытой двери в спальню. В мойке стояло два бокала для виски, на барном стуле сиротливо приютился потрепанный кожаный портфель. Классическая модель, никаких отличительных признаков кроме тиснения в виде замысловатого герба на клапане, впрочем, полустертого временем.

— Отлично! Просто отлично! Иногда нужно прочистить голову, очень освежает.

— Ммм, — ответила Фейкер, продолжая осматриваться. — Сделай мне каппучино. Ты же умеешь?

— Я думал, ты его не любишь.

— Находит изредка.

— Ты сама попросила, так что придется выпить, — задорно улыбнулся Александр. Несмотря на некоторое напряжение, он выглядел будто бы спокойней, чем за последние годы.

— На кофе от начальства не жалуются, — ухмыльнулась Фейкер и забралась на стул рядом с портфелем.

Пока Алекс доставал из холодильника молоко и возился с кофе-машиной, Фейкер осторожно открыла портфель. Застежка негромко щелкнула, но, благодаря ловкости и небольшой толике везения, звук потерялся в шипении пара. Внутри были потрепанные листы плотной желтоватой бумаги, собранные канцелярскими зажимами в несколько стопок примерно равной толщины. На каждой стояло цифровано-буквенное обозначение. Несмотря на то, что все надписи, без сомнения, были сделаны по-английски, Фейкер не смогла прочесть ни слова: строчки прыгали и путались перед глазами.

— Тебе с сахаром?

— Да, пожалуйста. И побольше, — скривилась Фей.

Решив, что со странным шифром разберется позже, она проверила карманы: проездной, обезболивающее, очки, презервативы, сломанный карандаш и визитница. Последняя находка вызвала особый интерес. Открыв металлическую крышку, Фейкер улыбнулась: джекпот!

— Вот, держи, — перед ней на мраморную столешницу опустилась кружка, доверху полная бело-коричневой пеной с щепоткой корицы сверху.

— Спасибо! — Фейкер ловко засунула визитницу обратно и обратилась к Александру: — Так значит, вчера ты весь день был один?

— Это допрос?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

Александр посмотрел на нее так выразительно, что Фейкер поняла: ее уловки могут обмануть кого угодно, но не его. Она подняла визитку и зачитала вслух:

— Часовая Башня, Кафедра Современной Магии, Лорд Эл-Меллой II, — и перевела испытующий взгляд на Александра. Тот выглядел искренне удивленным.

— Надо же, лорд, — почти мечтательно протянул он.

— Алекс! Ты же ничего о нем не знаешь!

— В том и смысл новых знакомств.

Фейкер страдальчески застонала и приложила ладонь к лицу.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: ты разъезжал по Хакни на своем чертовски недешевом байке, снял там мужчину, которого увидел впервые в жизни, привел домой — и ты даже не понял, что он маг? Господи, Алекс! Магия опасна! Не говоря уже о том, что он мог оказаться наемным убийцей или еще кем похуже.

Еще на середине тирады Александр заулыбался:

— Мне льстит что ты так беспокоишься обо мне, но я могу постоять за себя, Фей. Тебе ли не знать. Ты мой начальник охраны или кто?

— В том-то и дело! Ты как специально все усложняешь. Если тебе нужен партнер, просто вернись к Гефестиону и прекрати уже цеплять первых встречных.

Алекс отпил из своей кружки и мечтательно улыбнулся, на что Фейкер только нахмурилась сильнее:

— Что смешного я сказала?

Раздался тяжелый, но умиротворенный вздох.

— Ты все говоришь верно. Никаких больше похождений на одну ночь! Я найду его и приглашу на свидание. Тем более, что в постели он просто…

— Не хочу ничего об этом знать! — скороговоркой выпалила Фейк и подозрительно прищурилась: — Но ты и впрямь собираешься возобновить отношения с Гефестионом?

— Нет, конечно! С чего ты взяла?

— Кого ты тогда собрался звать на свидание?

— Вейн… Нет. Лорда Эл-Меллоя, конечно!

— Второго, — автоматически поправила Фей, отпивая, и, выплюнув приторный кофе, со стуком поставила кружку на столешницу, да так, что напиток пролился и брызги пенной волной окатили ее рваные джинсы. — Что?! Ты с ума сошел? Этот тощий хмырь с кислой физиономией?! Он тебе не пара!

— Это уже мне решать.

— Он мелочный, слабый, наверняка сложно просыпается и портит все, за что берется — я такие вещи сразу вижу. Как кого-то столь жалкого вообще можно представить рядом с тобой? К тому же… Ты видел, как он сбежал? Только пятки сверкали! С ним явно что-то не чисто!

— Вот и спрошу при встрече, — Александр кинул Фейкер полотенце. — Нужно же вернуть его пропажу.

— Просто отправь курьером. Отличный способ избавиться от нежелательных контактов.

Взгляд Александра, всегда горящий жизнью и энергией, вдруг затуманился, и Фейкер пожалела о сказанном. Как будто на солнце набежала туча. Должно быть, он до сих пор вспоминает о случившемся десять лет назад, когда его соулмейт сбежал из страны и исчез без вести. Хотя никакой вины Алекса тут не было: мальчишка просто психанул, продал все имущество и сорвался за границу, мелкий паршивец. Наверняка сейчас работает оператором колл-центра или официантом в Маке где-нибудь в Штатах. Сгинул и славно!

— Нет уж, — твердо произнес Александр, — никаких курьеров. Хочу встретиться с ним сам. Как думаешь, цветы это перебор?

— Определенно перебор, — кивнула Фейкер и, ударив ладонью по столу, оборвала себя: — Ты что, меня не слышишь? Он подозрительный тип! — ладонь оказалась в самом центре лужи из сладкого кофе и Фейкер скривилась: — К тому же с чего ты взял, что он хочет с тобой встретиться?

— О чем ты? — кажется, впервые на ее памяти ослепительный Александр Аргеард вдруг допустил мысль, что может быть не таким уж неотразимым. — Мы провели вместе чудесную ночь.

— А на утро он сбежал, — ехидно поддакнула Фейкер. — Полуодетый и взлохмаченный. Сбежал в такой спешке, что даже забыл свой портфель.

— О, этому наверняка есть объяснение.

— Например, трезвость?

Александр рассмеялся и потрепал ей волосы.

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, — фыркнула Фейкер, безуспешно пытаясь увернуться. — И все же давай я отвезу портфель этому склеротику? Все передам лично в руки, намекну чтобы он особо не распространялся о случившемся и все будет в шоколаде.

— Фей, я знаю, что ты хороший друг…

— И начальник охраны!

— Но я прошу тебя, перестань. Мы втроем — я ты и Геф — всегда заботились друг о друге, но так не может продолжаться вечно. Пора нам с тобой найти свой путь, как это сделал твой брат.

Фейкер закусила губу, опустив голову.

— Он повел себя как неблагодарная скотина.

Повисло молчание. Фейкер встала из-за стола, кинула влажное полотенце на край раковины и взяла пачку салфеток, тщетно пытаясь избавить джинсы от влаги.

— Не надо, Фей, — тихо произнес Александр и вдруг вскинул брови: — Кстати! У меня будет к тебе просьба: позаботься о том чтобы мой мотоцикл доставили из Хакни. Мой лорд запретил мне садиться за руль пьяным, так что пришлось оставить малыша на стоянке у бара.

— Лучше бы ты там этого лорда оставил, — пробурчала Фейкер сквозь зубы. — Что-нибудь еще, шеф?

— Подкинешь меня до Часовой Башни? И я все-таки думаю про цветы…

Фейкер невнятно заворчала и возвела очи горе.


	6. Глава 6

Магия часто оперировала понятиями, что относились к той или иной религии, использовала имена, знаки и даже целые ритуалы. Половина могущественных артефактов имела приставку «священный», но найти истово верующего мага было сложнее, чем ирландца, ни разу не пробовавшего алкоголя. И все же, если бы Ад существовал, он был бы похож на похмельное утро преподавателя, Вейвер был уверен.

Как провел первую лекцию, он почти не помнил: конспекты остались в портфеле, так что читать пришлось по памяти, а мысли то и дело путались и проседали. Голова болела, сосредоточиться было чудовищно сложно, хотелось обезболивающего, горячий душ и крепкого чаю. И проспать пару сотен лет.

Ученики заметили, что с профессором сегодня что-то не так и начали выкрикивать неуместные вопросы, так что пришлось задать им вдвое больше заданий и посулить практическое занятие, чтобы они, наконец, притихли.

Когда лекция закончилась, Вейвер, вопреки обыкновению, первым вышел из аудитории и, стараясь соблюдать малую иллюзию достоинства, быстрым шагом направился в свой кабинет. К счастью, посетителей не было. Закрыв тяжелую дверь, которая начисто отрубала звуки из коридора, Вейвер скинул измятый пиджак, нашарил в ящике стола таблетки и кинул две в рот, обильно запивая холодным вчерашним чаем. Расчесал волосы пальцами как мог и затянул в тугой хвост: надежный способ уменьшить болевой синдром.

Мысленно поблагодарив Грей, которой, кажется, доставляло странное удовольствие ухаживать за его одеждой, Вейвер сменил костюм на чистый. Прикосновение к телу прохладного хлопка рубашки, у которой были в наличие все пуговицы, странно успокаивало. Во внутренний карман пиджака отправился темно-бордовый платок, на плечи лег шарф такого же цвета. Вейвер завязал галстук и взглянул на стеклянную дверцу высокого шкафа. За ней хранились свечи из разных видов жира, сушеные растения, насекомые и минералы, рассортированные по прозрачным сосудам, образцы масел и простых эликсиров — обычные реактивы для практических занятий. Отражение Вейвера выглядело лишь еще одним компонентом, реликвией для посредственного ритуала, что на своем примере должен был показать тщетность попыток убежать от судьбы.

С неприязнью, Вейвер отвернулся.

Мысли о произошедшем не отпускали. Они обрывали любую попытку подумать о чем-то другом. Злость на себя и своего глупого соулмейта, на сведший их случай, на то, что его смех оказался таким приятным, а улыбка такой красивой… Господи!

Вейвер знал себя, он понимал, что просто не сможет вернуть себе покой, пока не обсудит ситуацию с кем-нибудь, кто знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не нужно было ничего скрывать, и сможет выслушать. К счастью, такой человек был, и он задолжал за вчерашний вечер.

Пальцы подрагивали от волнения и мазали мимо клавиш, но все же сообщение было набрано и отправлено. Ответ пришел почти сразу — стоило потянуться за подшивкой старых конспектов (все-таки привычка хранить как минимум по два экземпляра рукописей была едва ли не одной из самых полезных), как телефон завибрировал.

— Отлично.

На сигару времени уже не оставалось, так что Вейвер одернул галстук и направился на второе занятие.

У дверей аудитории его ждала Грей.

— Учитель, — она вскинула голову, из-под капюшона блеснули зеленые глаза, — вас искали.

В животе похолодело от предчувствия.

— Кто? — спросил Вейвер упавшим голосом.

— Леди Райнес. Она сказала, что ей нужно встретиться с кем-то и она будет ждать вас во внутреннем дворе во время следующего перерыва.

Стало любопытно, что ей понадобилось на этот раз. Хотя это мог быть и простой каприз, демонстрация власти над своим «братом», не более того. Будущая глава фракции Эл-Меллой находила особое удовольствие в том чтобы доводить своего регента до белого каления.

— Спасибо, Грей.

— Учитель, вы… Все в порядке? — участливо спросила девушка. Обычно подобные вопросы раздражали, потому что исходили от людей с не самыми добрыми намерениями, но единственное преимущество, что Грей могла получить от Вейвера, было вручено ей уже давно: он учил ее всему, что знал со свойственной ему дотошностью и старанием, как и всех своих студентов. Потому не было сомнения в том что ее беспокойство не притворно. Видимо, он и впрямь выглядел не лучшим образом, так что внутренний разлад было не скрыть за строгой одеждой и очками.

— Да, конечно, — Вейвер нервно хмыкнул. — Не стоит волноваться обо мне, леди.

Грей кивнула и скрылась в классе, но в ее взгляде, казалось, промелькнула обида.

К началу лекции головная боль, наконец, ослабла, а к тому времени как ученики начали задавать вопросы, и вовсе прошла. То ли стопка конспектов, то ли свежая смена одежды вернула уверенность в себе, но на этот раз урок получился почти эталонный: студенты внимательно слушали, лишь время от времени вскидывая руки для уточняющих вопросов, речь текла гладко и ровно, так что даже жаль было заканчивать: судя по любопытным огонькам в глазах слушателей, они бы с интересом уделили больше времени теме зависимости эффектов нестабильных заклинаний от типа маны.

Дав задания для закрепления материала и пожелав студентам хорошего дня, Вейвер закрыл кабинет и взглянул на часы. У него было примерно двадцать минут до того как он начнет заталкивать в голову юного Флата Эскардоса знания об истории Месопотамии. Предчувствие (и в большей степени опыт) говорило что это будет тяжелая битва.

Мысль о прогулке на свежем воздухе — пусть даже в компании Райнес — манила, так что Вейвер быстрым шагом преодолел галерею, спустился на первый этаж и оттуда, минуя главный вход, через неприметную дверь для персонала вышел во внутренний двор. Ветер бросил в лицо запахи скорой осени, а к ботинкам прибило одинокий золотисто-оранжевый лист. Захотелось поднять его, повертеть в руке и заложить в ежедневник между сегодня и завтра, запечатлев этот миг без суеты. С удивлением Вейвер поймал себя на мысли, что он чувствует себя на своем месте. Ему было спокойно находиться в стенах, пропитанных многовековыми знаниями, среди дерзких юных умов, каким когда-то был он сам. Даже квартиру на втором этаже рассыпающегося от времени особняка, в которой жил уже без малого семь лет, он едва ли мог назвать домом, а здесь было все, что он любил: книги о магии, его ученики и оживленные дискуссии в залах, что никогда не давали эха.

— Профессор! — послышался радостный голос. — Вот я и нашел тебя!

По спине пробежали мурашки, Вейвер почувствовал как кровь отливает от лица. На другом конце аккуратного сада, исчерченного дорожками, стоял с нелепым букетом алых цветов в одной руке и потертым кожаным портфелем в другой Александр-чертов-Аргеад-чтоб-его-Третий.

— Братец, — звонкий голосок Райнес заставил Вейвера перевести взгляд налево. — Иди сюда скорее, не заставляй свою любимую сестренку ждать!

Леди Арчизот сидела на деревянной скамье так, будто это было изысканное обитое бархатом кресло времен Людовика Четырнадцатого, а рядом с ней стоял, сложив руки на груди и источая сдержанное презрение, брат покойной невесты покойного наставника Вейвера, Брэм Нуада-Рэ София-Ри, неприязнь которого к фракции Эл-Меллой могла бы легко переплюнуть неприязнь нынешнего главы этой фракции к Райнес.

Пока Вейвер обозревал открывшееся его вниманию поле битвы, Александр пришел в движение. Как любой самоуверенный наглец, он ненавидел, когда его игнорируют, и просто пер напролом. К счастью, пестрящие то тут, то там ученики, задерживали его. И все же катастрофы было не избежать.

Вейвер двинулся к Райнес, тоскливо покосившись на манящий полумраком вход в главный корпус, из которого как раз вывалилась радостная стайка беззаботных студентов. Он искренне надеялся, что Александру достанет вежливости хотя бы не влезать в их беседу.

— Леди Арчизорт, лорд Нуада-Рэ София-Ри, — обмен сдержанными кивками предполагал что этикет соблюден. — Чем я обязан вашему вниманию?

— О, это дело лучше обсудить в спокойной обстановке. Тем более, что ты, как я вижу, сегодня популярен, — Райнес подмигнула и кивнула за спину собеседнику, отчего у того заболел желудок.

Медленно повернувшись, Вейвер уперся взглядом в красную точку засоса, которую не скрывал широкий ворот белой майки под расстегнутой кожаной курткой. Перед внутренним взором мелькнуло совсем свежее воспоминание о том, как именно этот засос был поставлен. Чтобы не застонать от стыда потребовалась вся выдержка, накопленная за годы преподавания.

Александр выглядел отлично — а как еще он мог выглядеть? — полный энергии, сияющий как только что отчеканенный шиллинг, он смотрел сверху вниз и улыбался своей невозможной улыбкой так тепло, что хотелось послать подальше все условности и правила и запечатлеть эту улыбку поцелуем.

— Привет! Ты оставил у меня портфель вчера ночь-

— Добрый день, мистер Аргеад, — Вейвер холодно отбил каждое слово, как печатная машинка отбивает буквы. — Сожалею, что вам пришлось ехать сюда из-за моей рассеянности. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за причиненные неудобства.

— Что ты, о чем речь? — Александр выглядел сбитым с толку. — Никаких неудобств…

— Погоди-ка, — Райнес дернула рукав. — Это _тот самый_ Александр Аргеад III? И вы…

— Да, леди Арчизорт, мы знакомы. Но мистер Аргеад наверняка уже уходит. Он занятой человек.

Вейверу не приходилось видеть, как меняется взгляд хищника, почуявшего кровь, но он был уверен, что ни одна акула не радовалась новой жертве так, как его «сестра» новому рычагу давления на своего «дорогого старшего брата».

— У вас занятные знакомства, Лорд Эл-Меллой II, — брезгливо произнес Брэм. — Впрочем, чего еще стоит ожидать от такого… необычного мага как вы.

— Вы делаете мне честь, лорд Нуада-Рэ София-Ри.

— Действительно, — скривился тот.

— Это и впрямь в твоем духе, братец, — ухмыльнулась Ранес. — Заводить такие удачные контакты. Кто знает, возможно, мы все сможем извлечь выгоду из сложившейся ситуации. Раз мистер Аргеад занятой человек.

— Леди Арчизорт, прошу вас не делать поспешных выводов.

Райнес красноречиво указала взглядом на букет роз в руках Александра и покачала головой:

— Ты, как всегда, слишком много думаешь. Впрочем, — она хлопнула в ладоши и очаровательно улыбнулась, — вижу что вам, мальчики, есть, что обсудить. Жду тебя завтра на чай, братец. Лорд Брэм, как вы смотрите на то чтобы прогуляться до кафедры минералогии?

Тот вежливо улыбнулся, но глаза остались холодными.

— Прошу прощения, но я должен откланяться. Леди Райнес. Лорд Эл-Меллой.

— Второй, — привычно поправил Вейвер и, проводив парочку взглядом, потянулся за портсигаром. Следовало разобраться с огромной рыжей проблемой перед собой. Например, сказать, что он уже в отношениях, или…

— И что я вижу?! Жду его в назначенный час, а он тут болтает с другим мужчиной! Что это такое, я спрашиваю, мистер Вейв-

Только чудом удалось отреагировать вовремя. Вейвер крутанулся на пятках, в два молниеносных прыжка оказался рядом с Мелвином и по чистой случайности успел достать платок из кармана, чтобы заткнуть ему рот.

— Эй, с вами все в порядке? — удивленно спросил Александр.

Обливаясь потом и вновь бледнея, Вейвер обернулся к нему и скорчил улыбку:

— Прошу прощения, у моего друга очень слабое здоровье и он кашляет кровью, когда волнуется. Я должен позаботиться о том чтобы он присел отдохнуть, — с этими словами Вейвер потащил принудительно онемевшего Мелвина к скамье, на которой только что сидела Райнес и яростно зашептал:

— Я все объясню, только не называй меня по имени!

Когда платок все-таки был отнят ото рта, на губах осталось красное.

— Спасибо за помощь, конечно, но может объяснишь, что здесь делает этот мудак? — прошипел Мелвин. — Я думал, ты его видеть больше не хочешь!

— Это сложно объяснить…

— А ты постарайся! — Мелвин редко бывал по-настоящему зол, но сейчас был именно такой случай. — И почему я не должен называть тебя по имени? Как он может не знать, кто ты?

Вейверу стало стыдно за свое малодушие. Он зажмурился и прошептал:

— Я набрался и провел с ним ночь. Как ты понимаешь, мы не представлялись настоящими именами, так что для меня это тоже было сюрпризом.

— Ты серьезно? — со смесью восхищения и недоверия переспросил Мелвин. — Как можно не узнать своего соулмейта?

— А вот так! — воскликнул Вейвер. — И говори потише, он может услышать.

— С ума сойти! — благоговейно выдохнул Мелвин. — Вот это история! И что теперь? Расскажешь ему? Будешь держать в тайне и спать с ним дальше?

— Я не собираюсь-

— Ой, да ладно, — на бледных губах Мелвина расцвела лукавая улыбка. — Уж я-то знаю, как ты выглядишь на утро после хорошего секса.

Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Хотелось высказать всем этим слишком умным интриганам, идиотам и ехидным приятелям, что он о них думает, но привычка держать себя в руках на людях взяла верх.

— С тобой я поговорю позже. А сейчас дай мне спровадить этого громилу и проследи чтобы никто не усложнил ситуацию еще больше. Пожалуйста, Мелвин!

— Только потому что ты попросил меня, — хитро, как змей-искуситель, улыбнулся тот и потянул из руки Вейвера платок: — Я же болен и нуждаюсь в няньке, помнишь?

Ошалевший, должно быть, от хоровода персон, достойных Семейки Аддамс, что пронеслись перед ним за какие-то десять минут, Александр озирался по сторонам, с детским восторгом глядя на практикующихся в магии подростков, что сновали по ровным белым дорожкам. То тут, то там слышались слова заклинаний, чертились знаки и оттачивались формулы. Вейвер любил внутренний двор именно за эту атмосферу безусловного стремления учеников применить полученные на лекциях знания. Он любовался ими и (не)много завидовал.

Кашлянув, Вейвер вернул себе все внимание Александра.

— Прошу прощения, нас постоянно прерывают.

— И правда, — Александр снова смотрел на него и снова улыбался так, что хотелось отдать в его руки все сокровища мира и сердце в придачу. — Кстати, ты так и не представился настоящим именем. Лорд Эл-Меллой II, да?

— Это титул, — или клеймо, как любила иронизировать Райнес.

— И как же твое имя?

Вейвер заколебался. Конечно, проще всего было назвать настоящее имя и тем самым положить конец этому затянувшемуся недоразумению, но так приятно было греться в лучах открытой симпатии Александра. Воображение помимо воли дорисовало то, как исчезнет с его лица любой признак приязни, как только прозвучит проклятое «Вейвер Вельвет». Захотелось проклясть кого-нибудь от такой несправедливости.

«И почему все должно быть так сложно?» — вопил внутренний голос.

«Будь честен и скажи ему правду!» — шептал второй.

«Зачем драматизировать?» — вдруг предложил третий, почему-то похожий на голос Райнес, — «Согласись на пару свиданий, пусти их под откос, как ты умеешь, а потом порви с ним. Разойдетесь как в море корабли и никакого вреда. Вы же взрослые люди!» — увещевал он.

— Я…

— Господин Ви! — вдруг раздалось совсем рядом. — Господин Ви, у меня вопрос по прошлой теме! Что если добавить в неспецефичное заклинание иллюзии мою ману, потом ману Ле Шьена, а потом ману Грей, то на кого из нас будет похожа иллюзия?

Флат весь светился от самодовольства, явно считая, что придумал, наконец, вопрос, на который всезнающий наставник не найдет ответа. Всезнающий наставник чувствовал, что у него начинается дергаться бровь. Мелвин, так и сидевший на скамье неподалеку, радостно махнул окровавленным платком.

— Она будет похожа на реферат о теории магических энергий на моем столе в понедельник, — произнес Вейвер со всем доступным ему сейчас спокойствием. — Нельзя смешивать разные виды маны в нестабильных заклинаниях! В любом случае что помешало тебе подождать пять минут и задать свой вопрос на лекции?

— Ой, — Флат поскреб затылок, — точно…

— А я говорил тебе! — вставил подошедший Свин. — Простите за беспокойство, учитель, сэр. Мы будем ждать в аудитории.

Он быстро поклонился и скрылся из виду, утащив с собой Флата к деревцу, под которым их ждали Каулес и Иветт. Последняя, поймав взгляд учителя, подмигнула и послала воздушный поцелуй.

— Господин Ви? — переспросил Александр, явно, наслаждавшийся происходящим.

— Просто глупое прозвище, — фыркнул Вейвер. — Флат постоянно их выдумывает и некоторые, к сожалению, оказываются прилипчивей других.

— Знаешь, тебе подходит. Вся эта загадочность и отчужденность, — Александр вдруг наклонился к нему, — и страсть, которая так и кипит под этим холодным фасадом…

Уши предательски загорелись, захотелось спрятать лицо в ладони. Вейвер потупил взгляд, чувствуя, как с ушей жар переходит на щеки.

— Ну хватит, — пробормотал он. — Тут мои ученики, имей хоть какой-то стыд!

— А разве этого стоит стыдиться?

— Ты невозможен!

— Мне говорили, — нагло подмигнул Александр. — Так что, мистер Ви, у тебя есть свободный вечер на неделе, который ты мог бы уделить мне?

Глубоко вздохнув, Вейвер сложил руки на груди и упрямо вскинул подбородок.

— Знаю, ты не привык получать отказы, поэтому буду предельно честен. Я не знал, что ты — Александр Аргеад III. Иначе я бы ни за что не… сделал того, что сделал. Я не хочу внимания к себе, не хочу твоих ухаживаний и твоих роз. Уходи.

Александр нахмурился, и Вейверу пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сохранить лицо. Как такое вообще могло быть: что бы ни делал этот мужчина, он выглядел настолько притягательно, что сложно было поверить. Даже это серьезное выражение на его лице с суровыми морщинами на мощном лбу казалось эталоном монументальной античной красоты.

— Ты настроен решительно. Позволь узнать причину?

На этот раз задуматься пришлось Вейверу. Он и не предполагал, что простого отказа будет недостаточно чтобы подкосить не знавшее поражений на любовном фронте эго Александра и отвадить его от загадочного — пфф! — Господина Ви.

— Социальный статус. Деньги. Власть. Между нами пропасть, мистер Аргеад.

Александр озадаченно почесал висок:

— Я, конечно, слышал, что волшебники придают много значения этим вещам, но, думаю, моя семья ничуть не…

— Да нет же! — Вейвер прикрыл глаза и принялся перечислять: — Я — лорд только по названию. Когда наследница рода достигнет совершеннолетия, я снова стану всего лишь третьесортным магом без имени, ясно? К тому же на мне долги семьи Эл-Меллой. Ты даже не представляешь, что это за сумма! Да и характер у меня не подарок. Обойди всю Часовую Башню — едва ли услышишь хоть пару добрых слов обо мне. — Он иронично усмехнулся, поражаясь тому, что почти дословно повторяет все те доводы, что Александр приводил ему в их первую встречу, и развел руками: — Видишь, я тебе не пара. Так что иди, найди кого-нибудь получше, кто не будет при тебе мертвым грузом. Жизнь — не сказка о Золушке, знаешь ли…

Вейвер выдохся. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и жалким. Видеть разочарование на лице Александра не хотелось, поэтому он просто выхватил у него из рук свой портфель, повернулся на каблуках и ушел. Вернее, попытался уйти, но был мягко, но твердо остановлен широкой ладонью на плече.

— Это все?

— А тебе нужно что-то еще? — с желчью спросил Вейвер. — Мне казалось, я рассказал достаточно.

— Я отказываюсь верить в то, что никто не найдет добрых слов, чтобы отозваться о тебе. Это же очевидно не так. Я знаю тебя всего второй день, но уже преисполнен восхищения к стойкости твоего духа и очарован твоей решительностью. Поэтому, прошу, дай мне шанс!

— Строго говоря, мы знакомы меньше суток… Что?!

Вейвер резко развернулся и уставился на Александра через стекла очков. Тот опустился на колено и, как в дешевой мелодраме, протянул ему букет алых роз.

— Ви, прошу тебя, сходи со мной на свидание. Все одно свидание и я больше никогда не стану тебе докучать!

Более неловкой ситуации представить было сложно. Они были в центре всеобщего внимания, практически все присутствующие пялились на них, предвкушая очередной скандал с лордом Эл-Меллоем II в главной роли.

— Поднимись сейчас же! — зашипел Вейвер. — Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение!

— Ага, точно! Так что, может, обсудим условия?

Хотелось взвыть от бессилия. Вейвер опасно сузил глаза и уточнил:

— Одно свидание.

— И ты принимаешь розы.

— Ты просто!..

— Великолепен? Находчив? Очарователен?

— Ужасен! — Вейвер выхватил букет, разумеется, проколов палец о единственный не срезанный шип. — Послезавтра в шесть вечера. Разберемся с этим поскорее.

— Почему не завтра?

— Завтра я выступаю в Мариотт с лекцией… Почему я вообще тебе об этом рассказываю?!

— Потому что я попросил?

От улыбки Александра захотелось зажмуриться. Он поймал правую кисть Вейвера и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони через перчатку. Сердце снова сбилось с ритма и застучало как бешеное. Этот дурень даже не понял, что только что оставил поцелуй на метке своей родственной души.

— Я позвоню, — подмигнул Александр на прощание.

— До свидания, — скривился Вейвер и отвернулся, демонстрируя, что не намерен продолжать разговор. Он следил краем глаза, как отдаляется и исчезает в арке парадного входа силуэт его соулмейта и чувствовал, что колени начинают дрожать. Ему необходимо было присесть. И закурить.

— Ита-аааак… — протянул Мелвин, как только Вейвер упал на скамью рядом.

— Замолчи.

— Но…

— Прошу, ни слова.

Руки тряслись, но Вейверу все же удалось зажечь сигару. Он выпустил облако зеленоватого дыма и уронил лицо в ладонь, отчетливо произнеся:

— Блядь!

— Эй! — возмутился Мелвин. — Не при детях же!

Самозваный лучший друг нагло ухмылялся в предчувствии интересной истории, а Вейвер хлопнул себя по лбу в негодовании.

— У меня же лекция!

Он принялся поправлять одежду и судорожно собирать вещи, но то букет, то портфель вываливались из рук.

— Может, прогуляем? — предложил Мелвин и едва не схлопотал по лицу розами, лишь чудом увернувшись.


	7. Chapter 7

Вред гнева определенно преувеличивали. Умники из университета Айовы могли хоть в лепешку расшибиться, доказывая, что те, кто злятся чаще, реже перешагивают порог сорокалетия. По твердому мнению Фейкер, самыми значительными своими достижениями она была обязана именно гневу. Если бы вместо того чтобы злиться и пробивать себе дорогу локтями, она каждый раз садилась в позу лотоса и запевала «Оммммм!», черта с два она добилась хоть чего-то в этой жизни.

— Да что за херня? — пробурчала она сквозь зубы, поднимая телефон повыше. Сигнал интернета скакнул до 4G, но почти сразу вернулся к издевательски низкому E.

Не терпелось разузнать о кислолицем любовничке Александра побольше. Фейкер не сомневалась, что на него можно найти с лихвой компромата, у нее на такое был нюх. Для начала стоило задать направление поисков: глянуть фото в соцсетях и поискать людей с этих фото здесь, раз уж она все равно оказалась в Цитадели Магии Великобритании.

Интернет ожил, лишь для того чтобы загрузить несколько фотографий и снова исчезнуть. Фейкер принялась изучать свою добычу.

Два официальных фото: с фронтисписа книги (строгий взгляд из-за очков, наверняка зафотошопленные тени под глазами) и с какого-то светского мероприятия (люди с такими же неприятными минами пожимают друг другу руки, обмениваются вежливыми улыбками с плохо замаскированной неприязнью на лицах).

Еще два фото были явно сделаны без ведома фотографируемого: на одном тощий лорд в странном балахоне разговаривал со светловолосым пареньком, одетым в черную робу выпускника. Оба улыбались: юноша легко и открыто, лорд с явным напряжением, будто улыбки в принципе были не той областью, в которой он что-то понимал.

Еще одно фото не загрузилось до конца, но с уверенностью можно сказать, что это сэлфи: на первый план выступила симпатичная мордашка девушки с яркими розовыми волосами, на заднем виднелся черный силуэт у широкой зеленой доски с надписью «Архе…ия» — часть букв заслоняла тощая фигура. Поверх фото была россыпь стикеров с сердечками и надпись «мой секси-препод».

Пролистав фотографии еще раз, Фейкер заметила, что на трех из четырех фото присутствовала странная девушка в капюшоне, которая держалась позади лорда на двух кадрах и сидела на втором ряду в лекционном зале на последнем. Вероятно, она была студенткой, но что ей тогда было делать на втором фото, где не было видно ни одного ее ровесника? Стоило разузнать об этой девушке, когда появится сигнал…

— Прошу прощения, — раздался тихий голосок сбоку, Фейкер вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Вы, наверное, потерялись.

…или спросить ее саму. В жизни девушка выглядела совершенно иначе чем на фото: Фейкер возвышалась над ней на добрых два дюйма, но чувствовала что аура, тщательно скрытая и затаенная, давит на ее волю. Из-под капюшона взглянули ледяные зеленые глаза и Фейкер отшатнулась.

— Вы в порядке? — переспросила девушка и взглянула на собеседницу с изумлением. — Туристам здесь не место. Как вы сюда попали?

Приглядевшись к девочке пристальней, Фейкер удивилась своей реакции: зеленоглазая милашка была воплощением невинности с длинными ресницами и маленьким округленным в удивлении ртом. И все же стоило помнить, одернула себя Фейкер, что здесь, в обители магии, что угодно могло оказаться иллюзией.

— Прости, малышка, я и впрямь заблудилась, — опыт показывал, что проще всего достать информацию, просто соглашаясь с собеседником, и пусть он сам выдаст все свои тайны. Так что она обаятельно улыбнулась и показала на смартфон: — Пытаюсь, вот, поймать сеть чтобы загрузить карты, но у вас тут прямо секретная база! Неужели волшебники совсем не пользуются мобильными?

— Почти никто не пользуется. Учитель тоже ругается на плохую связь. Но вон там, у галереи, ловит вполне сносно.

— О! Спасибо! Ты меня спасла, — Фейкер сделала вид, что собирается пойти в указанном направлении, но передумала. — А твой учитель довольно необычный для мага, верно?

Девушка спряталась за капюшоном и коротко кивнула. Фейкер мысленно взвыла от досады. Неужели ей придется вытягивать каждое слово клещами?

— Все ученицы магов такие необщительные или только ты? — старательно скрывая раздражение спросила она. — Знаешь, если с людьми разговаривать, можно неплохо провести время. Найти друзей, например…

Никакой реакции не последовало, даже шаг не сбился. Фейкер разочарованно фыркнула и пробормотала едва слышно:

— Да уж, похоже, тебе это явно не грозит, как и твоему учителю.

Девчушка вдруг остановилась и резко повернулась, из-под туфель полетели мелкие камешки, которыми была усыпана дорожка. Зеленые глаза вспыхнули неприязнью.

— Замолчите! Вы грубиянка! Не смейте со мной так разговаривать! И про учителя моего вы ничего не знаете! — выпалила девушка и захлопнула рот, похоже, шокированная своим поведением.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Фейкер с полминуты хлопала глазам в притворном удивлении, а потом хмыкнула и примирительно подняла руки.

— Тихо-тихо. Ругаться тебя точно не учили.

Зеленоглазая девчушка ощерилась как дикий зверек.

— Это была не издевка, честно! — вздохнув, Фейкер развела ладони в стороны: — Извини, я сказала сгоряча. Просто сегодняшний день с самого утра летит к дьяволу. — Удостоверившись, что собеседница внимательно слушает, она продолжила: — Мой придурошный начальник устроил черти что. Делает что ему вздумается и хоть бы раз посоветовался со мной! Наломает дров, а мне разгребать… Зря я сорвалась на тебя. Давай хоть кофе угощу?

В напряженном взгляде собеседницы промелькнуло что-то вроде понимания.

— Не стоит. Мне на занятия скоро, — пробурчала она, теребя край легкого плаща.

— Ааа… Ну, тогда в другой раз. Извини меня, ладно? — Фейкер очаровательно улыбнулась и протянула руку: — Кстати, я Фей. А ты?

— Грей, — рукопожатие для такой хрупкой девушки у Грей было на редкость твердым.

Они поравнялись и какое-то время шли молча, никуда особо не торопясь. Погода была отличная: по ярко-синему небу, еще не начавшему выцветать к зиме, степенно плыли белые облака, солнце грело так, что даже холод старинных стен Часовой Башни — мрачной и неуютной, на взгляд Фейкер, не мог выбраться из теней готических шпилей.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, Грей? — спросила Фейкер, думая о том что едва ли что-то вытянет из этой тихони. Впрочем, это не значит, что не стоило пытаться. — Не рассказывай, если не хочешь. Мы едва ли увидимся еще хоть раз, так что ты не обязана со мной откровенничать.

Они прошли еще добрый десяток шагов, прежде чем прозвучал тихий ответ:

— Мне кажется, наставник не доверяет мне.

— Хмм? С чего ты так решила?

— Он никогда не говорит о том что его действительно беспокоит. Сегодня он выглядел очень взволнованным, но сказал что все в порядке.

Интересное дело: слыша о чужих сомнениях и печалях, люди часто отвечают совсем не так, как того хочет собеседник. Они пытаются давать советы, решать чужие проблемы, выносить обвинительные и оправдательные приговоры… Тогда как все, чего ищет человек, решившийся на откровенность — простые поддержка и сопереживание. Фейкер никогда не считала себя знатоком человеческих душ, но подобные вещи казались ей очевидными. Поэтому вместо рвущегося «да он просто мрачный фрик, на кой он тебе нужен?» она сказала:

— Уверена, ты заслуживаешь доверия как никто другой. Может, поболтаем как-нибудь за чашечкой чая, когда у тебя будет время?

* * *

К мотоциклу Фейкер возвращалась, насвистывая. Они с Грей условились встретиться сегодня вечером. Оставалось надеяться, что Алекс не натворит ничего за это время. Тот стоял у байка, разговаривая по телефону, и энергично жестикулировал. Букета в руках уже не было, что не могло не подпортить настроение.

— Ну, как прошел разговор со сбежавшей невестой?

— Буду через двадцать минут, — сказал Алекс в трубку, сбросил вызов и повернулся к собеседнице с довольной улыбкой на лице: — Отлично! Он оказался полон сюрпризов!

— Уж про его сюрпризы я все разузнаю, будь уверен, — ухмыльнулась Фейкер.

— Мы договорились о встрече, — Александр задумчиво повертел в руках смартфон и отправил его во внутренний карман куртки. — Хотя убедить его было непросто. Интересно, все британские маги такие несговорчивые?

— Ты спросил его о причине?

— Да, но…

— Что?

Алекс пожал плечами, мышцы под его курткой пришли в движение, делая его похожим на медведя.

— Он привел вполне разумные доводы, но мне кажется, его волнует что-то другое. Не знаю. Он — полнейшая загадка для меня, представляешь? Только подумать! — Его взгляд устремился куда-то за темные стены Часовой Башни, в одному ему видимое измерение грез и фантазий. — Впрочем, у нас еще будет время узнать друг о друге побольше.

Задумчивость друга Фейкер не нравилась. Интуиция вопила о том что этот лорд — та еще заноза в заднице, и наверняка еще доставит проблем. Хотелось схватить Алекса и хорошенько встряхнуть — жаль, что разница в росте и весе такого не позволяла.

— Поехали уже, — буркнула Фейкер, устраиваясь на сидении. — Тебя в офисе уже наверняка потеряли.

— И то правда.

Мотоцикл просел под весом Алекса. Тот обнял подругу за талию и произнес задумчиво:

— Отчего-то мне кажется, что передо мной шанс, который непростительно будет упускать. Я просто не могу отказаться от него.

Мотор заурчал, байк тронулся мягко и немного натужно, не привыкший к такому весу. Фейкер захотелось вернусь своего не к месту романтичного друга с небес на землю.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что он другого мнения? Может, ты ему просто не нравишься?

— На тех, кто не нравится, так не смотрят. И не краснеют, когда целуют руку через перчатку, — довольно сказал Алекс. — Я точно знаю.

— Самовлюбленный дурак, — обреченно вздохнула Фейкер, на что тот рассмеялся:

— Не без этого!

* * *

Стук то возобновлялся, то прерывался, будто в дверь колотили, пытаясь простучать какую-то сложную мелодию. Звучало это жутко, к тому же злило. Стоявший по ту сторону явно не ждал, что ему скоро откроют и, сделав перерыв, принялся выстукивать виртуозное соло.

— Да хватит уже! — крикнул Вейвер, закрепляя полотенце на бедрах. — Я иду, иду! Прекрати!

Он быстро открыл замки и распахнул дверь, надеясь, что заедет назойливому гостю по лицу. К сожалению, тот слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы попасться на такую простую уловку.

— Вейвер, ну сколько еще ждать? Круассаны остыли!

— Какие круассаны? — пробурчал тот, пропуская гостя.

— Свежие, с клубничным джемом! Взял по дороге, в той чайной, у которой были проблемы со счетами за электричество, — просиял Мелвин, ничуть не огорченный холодным приемом. — У тебя чайник горячий?

— Нет, сейчас поставлю.

Вейвер Вельвет вздохнул и поплелся на кухню, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Он давно смирился с тем, что люди, его окружающие, больше похожи на стихийное бедствие из тех, с которыми проще смириться, чем сражаться. Его удача, что они были на его стороне.

— Долго же ты нежился в ванной. Необычно для тебя, — сказал Мелвин, ставя на стол бумажный пакет, и с хитрым прищуром оглядывая каждый доступный взгляду дюйм обнаженной кожи. — Хотя… теперь понятно, почему. У тебя всегда легко появлялись синяки.

Поставив чайник на огонь, Вейвер недовольно посмотрел на друга. Тот, впрочем, никак не показал, что сердитый взгляд ему неприятен. Напротив, только заулыбался шире, все еще не размыкая бледных губ.

— Знаешь, я даже немного ревную.

— Прекрати паясничать. Присмотри за чайником, мне нужно одеться, холодно, — проворчал Вейвер и, чихнув в подтверждение своих слов, направился в комнату, только на пороге поняв, что полотенце осталось в руках его наглого собеседника. — Мелвин!

— Что? — серебристые брови взлетели в притворном удивлении. — Стесняешься так, будто я не видел тебя голым.

Чеканя каждый шаг, Вейвер вернулся к столу и сердито отобрал свое полотенце и, не заботясь о приличиях, быстрым шагом пошел в комнату.

— Ну чего ты злишься? Я же пошутил! — донеслось ему вслед.

— Не смешно!

К тому времени как, натянув свободную футболку и домашние штаны, Вейвер вернулся на кухню, Мелвин уже во всю уплетал круассан, запивая его горячим чаем.

— За что я люблю ходить к тебе в гости — так это за чай. Он потрясающий!

— Просто самый дешевый. Могу подарить тебе на рождество пачку такого вместо того футляра, для скрипки.

— Ты помнишь про футляр? Как мило с твоей стороны!

— Не придуривайся, ты сам его попросил.

Мелвин поднял чашку с выщербленным краем — по какой-то только ему ведомой причине он обожал именно эту и противился попыткам ее выкинуть.

— За моего прозорливого друга! — он сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился.

Пусть на людях в кармане Лорда Эл-Меллоя II всегда лежал портсигар, из которого появлялись только изготовленные на заказ сигары, чей дым обладал к тому же весьма необычными свойствами, дома свою привычку Вейвер Вельвет удовлетворял обычными плебейскими сигаретами. Он затянулся и выпустил в лицо Мелвину облако сизого дыма. Тот недовольно наморщил нос.

— Зачем на самом деле ты пришел?

Не знай он своего друга хорошо, Вейвер решил бы, что тот оскорбился — так искренне выглядело его праведное негодование:

— Затем что я волновался за тебя, знаешь ли! От тебя было семь пропущенных! Я помчался в Хакни как только смог, а тебя уже и след простыл! Мог бы хоть сообщение чиркнуть, чтобы я не волновался.

Посмотрев на собеседника сквозь дым, Вейвер заключил:

— Ты просто хочешь услышать от меня подробности этой истории.

Намеренно громко отхлебнув чая, Мелвин отвернулся и уставился в окно, за которым, едва разбиваемый светом единственного фонаря, царил мрак осенней ночи.

— Мелвин?

— Тебе так сложно поверить в то, что я могу за тебя волноваться?

— Слушай, я уже…

— Вейвер, — голос Мелвина вдруг стал тихим и серьезным. — Пусть тебе и сложно в это поверить, но есть люди, которым ты не безразличен. И я один из них.

Молчать было неловко, но что ответить, Вейвер не знал, поэтому он встал, налил себе чаю и вернулся за стол. Докурил, утопил сигарету в пепельнице и понял, что ему все-таки придется что-то сделать.

— Прости, я…

— Итак! — Мелвин обернулся, глаза его сияли любопытством. — В качестве извинений я приму рассказ об этой увлекательной истории, что произошла с тобой вчера. Во всех мелочах! Я жду!

Вздохнув, Вейвер начал свой говорить, стараясь не погружаться в воспоминания, от которых краснели уши. Впрочем, они все равно стали пунцовыми почти сразу.

— Я ждал тебя в «Вавилоне». Сидел за стойкой со своим виски — и тут ко мне подсаживается этот дурень…

— Твой соулмейт.

— Не напоминай мне об этом.

— Но это так, разве нет? Александр Аргеад III, тот самый богатенький мальчик, что отказался от тебя…

— Мелвин, ты не помогаешь, — процедил Вейвер, закуривая новую сигарету. — Разумеется, я не узнал его. Как я вообще мог его узнать? Он стал больше, наверное, раза в два! И выше! Прическу сменил, бороду отпустил…

— А тебе больше нравится с бородой или без?

— Мелви-и-ин!..

Тот поднял руки ладонями вверх:

— Все, молчу-молчу!

Не особенно поверив в столь поспешное обещание, Вейвер все же продолжил:

— Я его не узнал. Он сильно изменился. Да и я тоже, — он фыркнул. — Мы разговорились, он упомянул, что парень ушел от него к соулмейту и мне стало его жаль…

— Это было до или после того шикарного засо-

— Мелвин.

— Прости, больше не буду.

Досадливо поворчав, Вейвер сосредоточил взгляд на метке на своей руке.

— В общем да, мы поехали к нему и переспали. О том, что мы соулмейты я узнал только утром и, как ты понимаешь, это было далеко не лучшее пробуждение в моей жизни. — Вейвер задумчиво вдохнул дым, выпустил его кольцами и ухмыльнулся: — Кстати, консьержа у него в доме зовут Бэрримор, представляешь?

Мелвин хихикнул в кружку.

— Его наверняка наняли из-за имени.

— Не исключено.

Потушив сигарету, Вейвер потянулся за круассанами, достал один из пакета и с удовольствием впился в угощение, обнаружив, что, оказывается, успел проголодаться.

— Что собираешься делать дальше?

Вейвер пожал плечами.

— Я согласился на одно свидание, это ничего не значит.

— Уверен, — нахмурился Мелвин, — что сможешь отказаться от него во второй раз?

— Конечно! Он просто высокомерный, самовлюбленный, эгоистичный дурак, которому плевать на других! Я ни за что не останусь с таким человеком! Да он и сам не захочет, если узнает, кто я.

Тяжело вздохнув, Мелвин покачал головой.

— Ты такой умный, но такой дурак иногда.

— О чем ты? — ничуть не обидевшись, спросил Вейвер, вытягивая из пакета последний круассан.

— Да так, ерунда. Лучше расскажи, что с теми следами зубов на твоей за-

— Мелвин!


End file.
